Street Walkers: The Therapy Sessions
by GangstaSummoner
Summary: The sequel to SW: The Isabella 'Icee' Swan Story! After Bella drops a huge bomb on Jake, they try to move on with life, but it's not going to be as easy as they think. It's a story of secrets, healing and learning to enjoy life for what it is.
1. Chapter 1  Negative

**GangstaSummoner: Hello ya'll! Well, I'm back and extremely early with the sequel to Street Walkers! Yayyy! I decided to start on it early while I'm still motivated and the idea is still fresh on my mind. If you're new to the story, you may want to check out the first part in my profile.**

**Anyway, I'm going in a different direction with this one. I will be touching on a lot things. So, come with an open mind. I must warn you, it will be sad, with a lot of bright spots throughout. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be at the moment. I'm just writing as I go. Hopefully I'll have a lot of chapters out before the Feb. 7****th****. I'll just explain that situation when the time comes.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Although, I would love to own Taylor aka Jake.**

**

* * *

**

_"Jacob, listen to me. Take care of Nevaeh for me. She needs…someone with a leveled head. You have to be…strong for her…"_

"_N-No," I stutter. "Don't say things like that! You're not going anywhere!" I reach down to grab her thin, bony hand. Her skin feels so cold against my own. "You're going to be fine, Bells. Just fine. Nevaeh…needs you." My voice cracks as I plead for her to stop talking this way._

_Everything around me is a dreamy haze, a weird mixture of white and gray clouds. The only clear thing is Bella's sickly face. Her breathing is labored as she stares at me with emotionless eyes. How long had it been since I'd last seen her big, chocolate brown eyes so full of life? Months, days, years._

_The faint touch of her squeezing my hand barely goes unnoticed. "Jake, she needs you more…I don't have much t-time. Please…just take care of her for me. Teach her all the things that I couldn't. Teach her right from wrong…Jake, teach her how to be a strong woman…please…"_

"_Bells! Bells!"_

The sound of my heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat awakes me in one swift beat. I've never had a dream like that before. Although for years I've been plagued with the constant memories of the night my mom was killed. But to actually see my Bells lying in her deathbed—it scares me.

I push the covers from off my lower half and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I try not to move too much because I don't want to disturb Bells. Nervously, I run my fingers through my messy, black hair and look over my shoulder to the sleeping beauty beside me. She's lying on her side in a slight fetal position. Her dark locks dangles over her shoulders, shielding half of her face.

She still looks the same.

It's been two weeks since she dropped that massive bomb on me. I was completely speechless and I have to admit, it did bother me. I went through all the changes: appalled, scared, and sad. How are you supposed to react to your girlfriend telling you that she has HIV? I honestly didn't know how to react. Maybe it was my love for Bella which made me so calm.

I don't want her to suffer and I definitely don't want her to go through this alone. Any other guy would have overreacted and then kicked her ass. But I'm not that kind of guy and besides, Billy taught me not to hit women.

I know where Bella is coming from. I know her past and all the things she has gone through. She's been rejected and abandoned by the closest of people in her life; and I don't plan on being added to that list. I am going to stand by her side until the end…

Bella's gentle murmur startles me as she pats her hand against the space beside her. She raises her head from off the pillow, tucked underneath her arm and stares at me with half open eyes.

She calls my name in a groggy tone. "Jake."

I reach out to touch her hand in the darken room. "I'm here."

She gives a somewhat crooked smile before her head drops back onto the pillow and mumbles softly, "I thought…you were gone."

The thought of her possibly missing me makes me smile. "You know I'm not going anywhere."

"I know…" Her voice trails off and she slips into a deep slumber.

She has been like this for awhile now; always waking up in the middle of the night thinking I've left her. I want her to realize that I am not going anywhere. I love her too much to do something like that. Leaving her now would be the hardest thing that I've ever done. She needs me and I need her too.

A few hours later, I wake up to the smell of strawberries tickling at my sensitive nose. I inhale deeply, nostrils flaring and my eyes open only to see my beautiful girlfriend staring down at me.

Her soft pink lips pull into a small smile. "Good morning," she says before kissing me lightly. I lean forward to push my lips harder against hers, but she pulls away quickly. "I gotta go."

The back of my head molds into the fluffy, white pillow and I sigh lightly. She's being so cautious with me. A kiss isn't going to kill me. "Work?"

"Where else?" She quickly kisses me again. "Bye. I'm running late."

"Bye," I say as I sit up in the bed and watch her nearly run out of the bedroom with quick speed.

I decide to use this time to get out of the house myself. I have a few things I need to do before my appointment later today.

As I stand to my feet and stretch my limbs out, for some reason I don't feel nervous, ashamed or anxious. I mean, shouldn't I feel some kind of sense of fear? If the outcome is not what I want to hear, I'm not going to let it get me down. It will be another chapter in my life that I will have to get past.

After taking a quick shower, changing clothes, scarfing down a half burnt slice of toast and locking the front door behind me. The early June heat barely bothers me as I step into the rare amount of sunlight beaming through the parted clouds. It must be a sign that today is going to be a good day.

I stuff my hands into my jeans while I stroll across the fake grass of our lawn and into Billy's yard. Rebecca's car is still parked out front so I know she is there. I feel obligated to take care of the old man after all the crap I've put him through over the years. Now that Rebecca is going to be moving out when she gets married, it's up to me to take care of him.

I run up the wooden steps in one quick stride and open the front door. As I enter the house, the faint scent of cinnamon lingers in the air. Rebecca must have made her famous French toast. When I walk into the living room, Rebecca is sitting on the small loveseat with Billy on the other side of the room watching some talk show.

I take a seat beside Rebecca and sighs. "It smells good in here." I look at her out the corner of my eye. "What did you cook, sis'?"

"French toast _and_ there isn't any left for you," she says sarcastically.

I pout like a little kid and give her the sad puppy dog look. "You know I love your French toast. You shouldn't treat your little brother that way, you know?"

Billy laughs to himself as he gazes at us with his old eyes. "I do believe you have a woman now, Jake. Don't tell me Bella isn't cooking for you?"

"Well…" I can still taste the bitter, burnt toast on my tongue. "She can cook, but she left late for work this morning, so I'm on my own." I pat my stomach and smile while elbowing Rebecca in the arm. "I'm good though. I just came by to see if you are okay."

Rebecca groans and moves to stand up. "You know I can take care of dad, Jake."

"I know, but you won't be here for very long."

"The wedding isn't until October." She folds her arms across her chest and frowns at me.

_Someone must be PMSing or something. _It's like she is channeling Rachel. "Geez, relax. You act like I can't check up on him. He's my dad too, you know?"

The sound of Billy loudly clearing his throat gains our attention. Our heads turn in his direction and his unsettling glare causes Rebecca to sit back down in one swift movement. I look away only for a second and so did Rebecca.

"Sorry," we say in unison, like two children being scolded.

It's quite obvious that the old man can take care of himself. He doesn't need us to do every single thing for him. Hell, he raised us for crying out loud. And even though I didn't turn out so well, he did instill in me some very good qualities, which I hope to pass on to my kids someday.

"You two act as if I can't do anything for myself. As long as my arms are working I am going to be fine." He looks in my direction. "The halls are big enough for me to get my wheelchair through and you bought that fancy tub for me. It's much easier for me to take my own baths. As long as majority of the food, plates and utensils are in reachable places I can cook for myself."

"But dad…"

"The both of you know I've never been the type of man to let anything stop me from living a normal life. It's about time you all went out on your own and start your life. Don't worry about your old man. I'll be fine," he reassures us with a smile that shows me he is going to be fine.

"I'm still not moving," I say with a smug.

Billy snaps. "Then don't move. No one told you to build a house next door to me in the first place."

After some much needed time with my family, I borrowed Billy's truck because Bella took the Lexus and I have yet to figure out what my next car will be; maybe something classic. I've thought about finding time to actually pick up my old project again, my Rabbit. It's been sitting in the garage for so long that dust is caking to the cover protecting it. Whatever I choose, it is going to be nice as always.

The rumbling of the diesel truck only reminds me why I never wanted this truck as a teenager. I smile to myself as I glance at my reflection in the mirror. It's because I could never get away with sneaking into any girl's bedroom with this monstrous thing roaring down the street. People will hear it from miles away and the girl's dad will be standing on the front step with a shotgun. Definitely not my thing. I need something smoother.

The long, stretch of road to Forks is just a quiet as ever. Nothing major happens here, just the occasional clearance of snow when a big snowstorm comes through, but other than that nothing, except for the occasional car accident or two. I still find it hard to travel this damn road and every time I _still_ have to pull over to calm my nerves. I really hope today will be different, but I doubt it. I can already feel my blood pressure rising, perspiration increasing and my heart wanting to jump through my chest.

I tap my finger nervously against the steering wheel as I stare down at the speedometer. The truck's speed is slowly decreasing. I flip on the AC and roll down the window at the same time. Every time I keep telling myself to not let this eat away at me. The accident happened a long, long time ago. I can get through this.

I quickly pull over to the side of the road and turn off the engine. "I can't do this," I mumble to myself before opening the door to get out. The metal slams into the frame as I lean against the door and tilt my head back. I pat my pocket and of all days I leave my relief hidden in my car. I can only hope Bella doesn't find it.

I don't understand how I can get shot and kill people, yet that doesn't bother me at all. One little accident and BAM I'm a freaking nervous wreck. It makes no sense to me.

Once the anxious feelings start to fade away, I climb back into the truck and take my time as I past the site where my mom was killed. I grip the steering wheel as I watch the white cross out of my rearview mirror.

_I miss you mom._

* * *

Strangely, today the hospital is unusually empty. I wonder if it was this way for Bella. Did she feel as if she was carrying a heavy weight on her shoulders? Did she feel as if there was a tag on her chest stating she was HIV positive? I bet that was exactly how she felt; like everyone knew her secret.

I press the circular button for the second floor where most of the doctor's offices are located. After the metal doors open, I step inside the tiny compartment and let my mind wander. I flex my fingers at my side; I feel the nervous edge is slowly creeping up my spine. I exhale through my mouth. _I can do this._

As soon as the doors open to the second floor, I am welcome to a young teenage girl with glossy, red eyes. She stares at me for a brief second as I step back to let her past. I step off and turn around to look at the girl; she looks a mess as she holds her cell phone against her ear.

"M-Mom…We need to t-talk…" she whispers, her voice cracking under the pressure.

The doors close shut and the girl disappears from my sight. I wonder what her story is. Is she pregnant? Did she get an abortion? Or maybe she found out that her boyfriend gave her a STD or something?

"Um…yeah, I have an appointment today," I say as I turn to walk toward the receptionist desk in the waiting room area.

The receptionist is an older woman, with snow white hair. She glances at me over the rim of her red glasses. "Your name, sir?" she asks with a small smile on her chubby face.

"Jacob Black."

She swiftly scans down her clipboard. "Jacob…Black," she mumbles my name. "You're right on time. Just go to room three and Dr. Sawyer will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you," I say before following her direction.

It didn't take Dr. Sawyer long to join me in the small hospital room, turned examination room. She sits down in the small rolling chair and places her hand in her lap. "How are you today, Jacob?"

"I'm fine."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I have a few questions."

"Good. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can help you." Dr. Sawyer crosses her legs at the ankles and stares at me anxiously. I can tell she enjoys what she does.

"I'm just a tiny bit embarrassed by this. I'm usually not this way, but what's the odds of me contracting HIV from a person who is already infected by it?"

She leans forward. "Well, it all depends. Are you using protection? Using protection is the best thing to protect you from it."

"Even though she was on the pill, I always used protection and then we had…a little misunderstanding and we had sex without a condom. At the time neither of us knew she was infected."

She looks thoughtful for a second. "The only way we can find out the truth is if you take a HIV test. We can do an OraQuick Rapid Antibody Test." She pushes the chair toward the cabinet and grabs a small box. She swiftly removes its contents, which is a little stick thing with a swab on the tip.

I stare at her cautiously, confusion on my face. "Do I stick that in my mouth?"

She smiles. "Not exactly. I am going to take a swab sample and mix that sample into a developing solution." She points at the end of the stick. "And here is where we will get your results."

"That's simple. How long does it take?"

"We should get your results in twenty minutes." She holds the sticklike device in her hand and says, "Open."

While I was at the hospital, I decided to stop by Quil's room. Since our last visit nothing had changed. He's still the same; completely unresponsive. I close the door behind me after entering his room. Most of the time, I always expect to see him sitting up with a goofy ass grin on his face and stuffing his face full of food. But every time, I ended up disappointed.

Having Quil's room of all things, eerily quiet, it just doesn't work. He's the goofball of our group, always cracking jokes or saying the most random, stupid thing that comes to his mind. This quiet, empty place needs some kind of life.

I walk across the room, passing his bed and open the blinds. The dark, dreary room brightens from one corner of the room to the other, casting a warm glow onto Quil's quiet body.

I smile to myself as I pull a chair closer to his bedside. "Hey, man!" I say as cheerful as possible. "How's…life?"

I lean back in my chair, knowing he is not going to answer me, but maybe if he can just hear my voice, maybe something miraculous will happen. "I wish I can sleep all day like this. You definitely have it made my friend."

The constant beeping of the medical equipment connected to his body is the only response I'm getting. Knowing Quil, he would laugh at my comment.

"We have been friends for a long, long time and I know I can tell you anything." I laugh silently to myself. "It's not like you're going to tell anybody. You're in a coma for crying out loud." I sigh deeply. "Well, that bitch Edward infected Bells with HIV. Can you believe that shit? I kind of wish he was still alive so I can kick his ass again!" I pause only for a moment, my voice suddenly cracks and tears slowly fall down my cheeks. "I got tested today."

I quickly wipe away the tears on my arm and wait for him to say something, to say anything. I wanted him to say something that would make me feel better.

"And it came out negative…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The chapters will get longer as I go. I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of things, so bear with me. I hope this chapter wasn't boring or anything. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Much love! :)**

**Chapter 1 – Negative**


	2. Chapter 2  The Group Leader

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you all for the reviews, faves and alerts! I really appreciate it and I am glad you all like it so far. There will be some medical terms in this chapter; I am not a doctor, nurse, med student or anything like that. I've been doing a lot of research though. So, if anyone is in the medical field reading this story and I get something wrong, please correct me.**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 2 – The Group Leader**

Instead of my day starting with me waking up, getting dress, cooking breakfast _and_ kissing Jake goodbye, somewhere in between my role as a domesticated girlfriend, I am starting my first round of medication for the day. I have to take a big, white tablet called Retrovir, which I have to take twice a day. Epzicom is a yellowish-orange pill, which is so much easier for me swallow, I take that once a day and a pinkish pill called Lexiva, which I take twice a day as well. Each one of them has a role to play in keeping me alive and all of them need each other in order to work.

Dr. Sawyer gave me the run down on everything the same day I found out about my status. Retrovir is a Nucleoside Reverse Transcriptase inhibitor or NRTI, which stops the virus from replicating itself into my DNA. Epzicom is another NRTI which is needed to aid the Retrovir. And finally Lexiva is a Protease inhibitor or PI, it blocks something called a protease which prevents it from making new copies of the HIV infection.

I tried my best to understand everything she had to say, but there was so much information. It's funny how this virus works. I know at some point it is going to wipe out my immune system completely and when that happens…I will have full blown AIDS. It scares me, but I am so thankful that I am able to acquire my medicine. If I had never gotten away from Edward, even if I lived out on the streets and was fucking men for money…I probably would have never made it out alive. This disease would have literally killed me by now.

Sometime, I wonder if Edward knew about his illness. Did he bother to get tested at some point? He had to at some point, in order for Cherie to know about it. Maybe he was just sick and twisted like that old bastard, Aro. Maybe he did it out of spite. I'll never know the answer to that one.

It pains me to know that out of all the girls he fucked, he fucked me the most and gave me this shit. Of all the people, why me? What did I do to ever deserve such a thing? _I_ was just a little girl trying to escape the devil who held me captive. _I_ wanted to find my freedom. _I_ wanted to leave my past behind. But now I can't. I can't leave it behind or burn it to the ground because now the results of my demons are circulating throughout my veins, pumping my heart and turning me into a ticking time bomb of death.

How long do I have on this Earth?

How long will it be before a single sneeze slowly wreaks my system?

How long will it be before I am no longer able to fend for myself?

How long will it be before I am so doped up that I might as well be dead?

How long?

The once hot water burns cold against my subtle skin as the sharp drops of freezing liquid trickles over my body and saturating my hair. Everyday I find it harder and harder to leave home, just because I KNOW and I feel as if everyone knows my secret. Every morning and night, I come here to cry, because I can't bear to do it in front of him. The sound of the water shooting from out the shower head splatters against the shower walls and floor, drowning out my sobs. So, by the time I finally crawl in beside him, he is already asleep; that way he will never see my red, swollen eyes.

I turn the knob to the shower off, open the sliding glass door and step onto the black rug. The cold air whips against my skin and I quickly move to flip on the heater above. I grab a large towel from off the rack and wrap it around my wet body before bending down near the cabinet. I slowly open the door and grab a small black purse which I had hidden some weeks ago. Carefully I slowly unzip the bag, hoping Jake doesn't hear me and grab three bottles. As I stand erect, I quickly open each bottle and empty out the right amount of pills from each one into my hand. With the medicine in my left hand, I use my right to turn on the faucet, grab my cup and fill it with water.

First, I start with the humongous white pill, which nearly choked me the first time I tried to take it, followed by the pink and orange ones, which are the size of a Tylenol. With a quick swig of the water, I gasp as I feel the pills slide down my throat.

_I hate this._

Now that they are in my system, I prepare myself for the side effects later on. It usually takes thirty minutes to an hour before I start to feel nauseas and woozy. That's the reason why I've been late for work most mornings. I'm sure by now someone probably thinks I'm pregnant.

I turn slightly to look at my body in the full-length mirror behind me. My pale skin looks a little flush, but I still look the same. I look healthy. The towel drops to my feet and I touch my flat stomach while turning to the side. I'll probably never get the chance to see my stomach big and swollen with Jake's baby growing inside me.

I sigh deeply.

No one wants a HIV-positive baby.

After changing clothes, telling Jake goodbye, grabbing a banana, I rush out of the house and into our Lexus. I glance at the clock on the radio, its 8:15 AM and I was supposed to be at work for eight. Just as I close the door and turn the ignition a sudden wave of discomfort washes over me. I quickly open the door, hang my head outside the car and start to vomit. Gag after gag, heave after heave, the contents of my banana and whatever I ate the night before pushes it's way to the surface.

"Ugh…" I groan as I slam my door shut and look at my reflection in the rearview mirror. "Just fifteen minutes."

I say fifteen minutes because that's how long it takes before I'm back to normal. Before I no longer feel like I'm about to die; before I no longer feel like shit. As my routine continues, I drive off as if nothing has happened, but halfway up the road and out of La Push, I pull over to puke my guts out again.

I arrive at the women's shelter in Port Angeles just after nine o'clock. It's a small establishment, located in the business district, nestled between a convenience store and a park. It's a two-story building, with the first floor housing the recreation room, lounge area, a few offices and the kitchen. The second floor is where all the women who come here to stay lives in two-bedroom, dorm-styled rooms.

I take my time up the stairs to the entrance; each step feels like I am dragging a weight on my leg. Once I reach the top, I open the door and enter the building. The bright yellow corridors, which can be found throughout the building gives me a warm feeling, but only for a brief second. I step forward, swaying a little, but then I hear someone call my name and turn to see the person behind the voice.

"Good morning, Miss Bella!"

It turns out the person calling me is one of the girls in my group. Carmen is a sixteen year old homeless, prostitute who works the streets of Port Angeles and Seattle. She tends to come by here once a week to clean up and eat, before she disappears again. From the looks of it, whatever wild adventure/trick she's been on this time, has money.

Her freshly washed, light brown curls are pulled into two ponytails, which dangle at her round, tan cheeks like Shirley Temple. She combs her bangs to the side while smacking loudly on a piece of gum and shifts her weight to her left leg. The hot pink spaghetti strap shirt she is wearing clings to her upper half like latex and the pleated white skirt is so short, I'm sure if she moved any, people could see her thong.

"Miss Bella," she says in her good girl voice, while looking at me with her dark green eyes. "Are you okay? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine," I say while flashing a small smile and try to change the subject. "You're looking nice today. Did one of the girls do your hair?"

"Well," she giggles, "not really. I've met someone and he is so different from all those other tricks."

The thing that disturbs me about Carmen is that she is so chipper. She likes selling her body. Matter of fact, she enjoys it with a passion. I've never seen such a happy prostitute before in my life and the way she talks about the things that she has to do, it's as if she is bragging about it. Plus, she has an I-don't-give-a-damn attitude about it. Her nonchalant attitude and her good girl appearance completely clashes.

"Let me tell you! Yesterday, he took me out to eat at this fancy Japanese restaurant last night." She shakes her hair as if she is a model. "That's why I look like this now. Anyway, he is so funny. Ah, Miss Bella he is so nice to me and today he said that he is going to take me shopping. Can you believe that? And all I had to do was give him a blowjob!"

I shake my head as I try to think of the right words to tell her. I wanted to tell her that is wrong, that she shouldn't do these things for money. I don't care how nice he may have treated her, he is still a trick, a trick who just wants to nut in her mouth and call it a day.

"Carmen." My voice sounds tired and drained. "Why are you doing this? You're a smart girl. He's just a man who is using you."

"I know," she says in a happy-go-lucky tone. "I like making money and I like it when men by me things."

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Just stop, please."

She rolls her eyes and shrugs my hand from off the shoulder. "I thought you understood the game, Miss Bella. You did the same thing too."

I turn away from her while balling my hands at my side. I inhale deeply. "Anything you want to know about that, we will discuss it during our sessions. Understand?"

She suddenly drops the innocent girl role and switches into the tough girl from the streets. "Uh huh. Yeah, yeah. It's _not_ like _you're_ going to do any talking."

I start to walk away, trying my best to remain calm.

She yells, "Why don't you tell us how many men you've screwed, Miss Bella? How many men paid your bills and took care of you?" Her cackling laughter echoes throughout the hallway, resonating in my ear.

I simply continue my stroll down the long hallway, not bothering to let her words get to me. I know telling my story is part of my therapy, but it's something I really don't want to share. Sure a lot of the young girls and women in my group come from the same kind of background, but can they honestly say they've been through the shit I have gone through? I think not.

* * *

I am not so sure how it came down to this.

"You're supposed to suck his dick and play with his balls too, Jackie!" yells Carmen as she leans forward in her chair. She forms a circle with her right hand and simulates the actions of giving a proper blowjob. "Play with the balls and lick the tip!" She suddenly sticks her tongue out and begins the lick the head of a dick that only she could see.

Jackie, a twenty year old, red head with a pixie cut rolls her green eyes as she stares back at Carmen with a disgusted look on her angular face. She stamps her foot against the ground. "Oh my gosh, Carmen! Shut. The. Fuck. Up. No one gives a damn about how to please a man! _I_ know how to please a man perfectly well, little girl!"

"Jackie is right," says a shy young woman by the name of Caroline. She's the oldest of the women in my group at the age of twenty-four. Her naturally curly blonde hair reminds me of Taylor Swift, long and wavy. She looks up and speaks in a gentle tone. "Stop acting like you're the queen of sex."

I honestly have no control over my group whatsoever. It's been this way from day one. Carmen always seem to be the one debating with the other girls on how to please someone or how to properly dance on a stripper's pole; like no one in this room knows how to do that. Seriously, that's why we're here now.

Carmen whips her neck in Caroline's direction, shocked that the shy woman said something to her. "Shut the fuck up, virgin girl! What the hell do you know? Absolutely nothing!"

Caroline tries to defend herself. She nervously clasps her hands together and holds her head down. "I-I do know. I know a lot."

"Yeah, right," spits Carmen. "How can you remember shit when you suppressed it all, huh?" She crosses her right leg over her left and tilts her head in my direction. "Why don't you tell us, Miss Bella? How much do you know?"

And it always ends with me trying to play the role as mentor/group leader who knows what I'm doing.

"Miss Bella, enlighten us, please."

I brush my bangs out of my face and sigh deeply. "Listen, this is not a 'how to fuck your man' class, okay? We're here to discuss our problems—."

Carmen cuts me off. "This is a problem. These bitches don't know how to fuck."

"That's it, Carmen! I'm getting so sick and tired of your shit!" yells Jackie. She stands up suddenly as if she is about to leap across the circle to beat Carmen's ass.

I slouch down in my chair as I stare at the young ladies as they attempt to chew each other out. I place my hands on the side of my face and massage my temples with my pointer and middle fingers. The constant throbbing near the middle of my forehead pulsates with the sound of their bickering.

"Ugh." I groan. "Why did I sign up for this shit? Why?"

Its bad enough I have all these issues going on in my life and now I have to worry about their problems too. It's too much!

"Bella, can I speak to you?"

I stand up when I hear Dr. Phillips calling me from the doorway of her office. I walk toward her office as the sound of my group's bickering continues to drag on. As I enter the small office, which is crowded with filing cabinets, she closes the door behind me, drowning out the yelling and sits behind her desk. Dr. Phillips straightens a stack of papers on her desk and places it on top of more papers. My eyes wander around the beige colored room; her doctorate degree from Washington State is plastered directly behind her, along with a few pictures.

She's awfully quiet; maybe she is going to fire me.

"If you're going to fire me, I completely understand. I can't control those girls at all. I'm sorry, but you have to look for someone else for the job. I never thought I was qualified for it in the beginning." My mouth runs a mile a minute as I explain to her why I didn't deserve the job.

Dr. Phillips gives an amused glance as she leans back in her swivel chair. "I'm not firing you. I just wanted to give you a little advice."

"Oh."

She continues. "As you already know, Carmen, Jackie and Caroline are all a mixed match group of people and you fit in with them. You have a different story to tell, just like they do. I was hoping that you might share your story with them at some point, since you're being reluctant to talk to me. I thought, maybe their stories may awaken something within you. You need a chance to release all of your pent up emotions, Bella. I want to help you."

"I know you do, but I can't…_talk_ to them. We can't even get pass hello."

"If you would like me to sit through one of your sessions, maybe things will be a little different."

I say, "I doubt that will help any."

"Why?"

"Because Carmen is a smartass. Jackie is firecracker and poor Caroline is a timid little girl trapped in a grown woman's body. Seriously, I can't tell them anything. Did you know that Carmen is dating some guy who she thinks is the greatest man in the world?"

She shakes her head, causing her silver hoop earrings to dangle at her earlobes. "No, I didn't."

"She's giving him blowjobs and God knows what else just to look fly. I don't see him trying to take her off the streets or trying to help her one bit. He's a useless trick!"

"Does it bother you?"

I fold my arms across my chest. "Yes, it bothers me because I've been there. I know what it feels like to be…used by someone." I suddenly realize that I spilled my own beans.

Dr. Phillips leans back in her chair while she writes down something quickly into her notepad. "I see. Go on. How have you been used?"

I stand up and walk toward the office door. "Don't want to talk about it."

I hear her chuckle softly. "Fine. We'll talk during your real session."

"Yeah, whatever," I mumble as I open the door and walk toward the group. "Listen up! We're doing things my way!" I yell as I stand in the middle of the ring of chairs. "Carmen, Jackie sit your asses down! Caroline sit by me."

Caroline looks shook up as she scrabbles to her to feet and rushes to my side, plopping down in the folding chair beside me.

I gaze at the girls in front of me, four pair of green eyes studying my face. Jackie is the first one to walk away, grabs a chair and drags it directly in front of me. She folds her arms over her chest as she plops down in front of me.

Carmen has to be the difficult one. She looks down at the expensive phone she'd been carrying around all day. I can hear the soft humming of the phone vibrating in her hand. She presses a button, places the phone to her ear and starts grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, daddy," she giggles. "You're outside now? Okay. I'll be right there." She hangs up the phone, looks at me for a brief second and walks away. "Peace out bitches!"

Seeing her walk away from me with a smug grin on her face angered me. If she wants to be the tough chick, I'll show her how to be a tough chick. I've been in her shoes before and I know her way of thinking. I don't want to stoop to her level, but it seems like I have too.

"Where the _fuck _do you think you're going?"

Carmen stops in her track and looks over her shoulder in disbelief. "What the hell did you just say to me?" she asks.

"I do believe you heard me. Where are you going?"

"It's none of your damn business!" she snaps.

"Don't come crying to me when he rapes you. He may be paying for it now, but sooner or later he is going to take it and there will be no one there to help you."

"Whatever. You're not my mother," she mumbles before disappearing out of my sights.

As the sound of the entrance door opening and slamming shut, I turn away with a frown on my face. Carmen is already becoming a product of the streets; she's becoming me. I see my sixteen year old self in her and if I could go back in time, I would have done so many things differently. All the wrong decision that I had made would have been the opposite. That is why I wish I could get through to her, but she is so stubborn.

"Miss Bella?" Caroline's soft voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Do you really think I know nothing? I-I really wish I knew what happened to me, but I don't. I just know _something_ bad happened." Her big, blue eyes stares back at me, searching for answers. "Can you help me?"

"Sure, sure. I can try," I say as sit down between the two.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Okay, so let's start like this. I'm Isabella Swan, but when I was a prostitute they called me Icee."

* * *

Stepping inside our cozy, little home brings a smile to my face. The smell of something baking in the oven lingers throughout the first floor. I slip out of my shoes before walking through the living room toward the kitchen.

I wasn't expecting to see Jake standing by the stove with an apron wrapped around his waist. The muscles that had disappeared during the time when he was injured flexes underneath his tight, black shirt. With his right hand he stirs something in a pot and reaches over to check another. The top rattles as he places it back down onto the hot pot.

For a moment he stops, obviously thinking about something and shakes his head as if to dismiss whatever unwanted thought. He moves around the kitchen, still unaware of my presence, opens the black door to the cabinet over the microwave and grabs two plates. He turns around suddenly and jumps a little when he sees me staring at his six-foot frame. His famous smile plays at his lips before he bites his bottom lip all sexy-like.

"Hey," he finally says in a raspy tone and places the plates on the black countertop isle.

"Hey." I honestly never thought he would look so good in an apron. I lick my lips and place my keys on the isle as well. "What are you cooking?"

"Baked chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy."

_Can I just pour the gravy on your abs and lick it off?_

"Smells good."

"I bet you thought I couldn't cook," he says while walking toward the stove. His large fingers wrap around the knob for one of the burners and turn it to the right. The circular flame suddenly disappears. I watch as he bends down at the waist and opens the oven door to check the chicken.

I so desperately wanted to grab his ass, just to feel his tight cheeks in the palm of my hands.

I sigh lightly, my mouth watering just from watching him. "Ahem…I know you can cook. I know you can cook _really_ well." Somehow my words don't sound like I'm talking about food anymore.

"I've never cooked for you before."

I laugh to myself and turn to walk away. _Oh, yes you have Mr. Black. Plenty of times and I thoroughly enjoyed it._ "I'm going to change clothes and I will be right back."

"Alright," he calls out.

As I run up the stairs I think about what I really have to do and that is to take my medicine. On top of that, I am quite sure I have creamed my panties because I want Jake so bad. I haven't felt his hands on me in weeks. Don't get me wrong, it is partially my fault too because I am not sure on how to ease into possible sex without freaking out. I'm just so afraid of passing the infection on to him.

Once I reach our bedroom, I swiftly pull off my T-shirt and slip out of my jeans. The cool air circulating in the room only increases my horniness. When I enter the bathroom, I close the door behind me and lock the door. I walk to the shower, step inside, push my bra straps over my shoulders, letting small breasts spill over the cups.

As I slide down to the floor, with one hand massaging my left breast and my right is easing its way near the thin waistband of my panties. My back arches forward as I tilt my head to the side, my fingers inches over the soft curls and touches the throbbing nub nestled between my thighs.

"Mmm…"

I rock back and forth, biting my bottom lip as I massage my moist opening. My mouth opens; low moans escape my parted lips. The thought of Jake standing behind the door listening to me masturbate only excites me. I imagine him with his ear pressed against the door and his hand lodged into his pants, stroking and squeezing his hard shaft.

"Oh, God Jake!" I mumble over and over again with my head tilted back and my eyes locked on the ceiling above me. "Fuck me!" It's almost as if I can hear his husky voice panting into my ear, calling my name just as much as I am calling his.

I slip my finger from inside of me and buck my hips to an invisible dick. My tiny fingers tug and squeeze at my hard nipples, which causes me to moan a little louder. I want him to fuck me so bad.

While sitting on my knees, the slow roll of my hips comes to a stop and my orgasm takes control. Ripple after ripple of pleasure surges throughout my body until my high slowly fades.

On wobbly legs I get out of the shower, grab some antibacterial soap to wash my hands and turn the knob for the hot water; even though the virus dies after air hits it. The steaming water scorches my skin as I rub my hands underneath the running water vigorously.

After drying my hands and during my normal ritual called taking my medicine, I glance at my reflection in the mirror for a second, before unlocking the door. As soon as I open the door I see Jake standing only a foot away from the door, shirtless, sweaty, breathing heavy and his hand in his pants.

He flashes me a crooked grin. I can tell he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. We just stared at each other, admiring what we wish we could have.

"Are you relieved?" I finally ask after staring at his package for a minute or two.

"Absolutely."

"Is dinner done?"

He shakes his head. "Yeah, we should eat."

"Yeah, we should." _I wish you could eat me and vice versa._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading everyone and I can't wait to see what you have to say about the latest chapter! Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Temptress

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you for your support everyone. I'm glad you're still into the story. As you all know, Bella and Jake's relationship is a little rocky so far. In this chapter, we will get a little bit of temptation. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – The Temptress**

I close my eyes briefly as I sit on the side of the bed with my hands dangling over my knees. The sound of Bella's gagging on the other side of the bathroom door rings in my ear. My eyes open and I try to focus on the thin, white curtain blocking the window and the warm sunlight casting onto the floor. I hear her inhale deeply and cough loudly before the water rushes into the sink, which I suppose she is using to rinse her mouth out.

She doesn't know that I know about the side effects. She probably doesn't know that I know she is hiding her medication from me as well. I am not going to force her to tell me the truth. She really has no reason to lie to me, but I understand her reasoning. I know she doesn't want me to see her in this state, but I will have to. I will be the one standing by her side during the really harsh times, when others wouldn't want her near them.

I thought we had an understanding, but I guess not. We were so caught up in our sex filled, lust sessions, that we completely forgot about healing each other. That was our goal, right? To become each others personal healer. Maybe we're not even in love anymore, maybe we're just playing house. Maybe all of this is just some big fat lie.

I look over my shoulder when the bathroom door opens and a fully clothed Bella steps out. Her soft curls dangles over her shoulder as she combs her fingers through her bangs. She touches her forehead with the back of her hand; she doesn't look so hot. The light yellow, strapless blouse she wears flows loosely down her thin silhouette, stopping just above her hips. She pairs it with black skinny jeans and matching flats.

I lick my lips, stand to my feet and move across the room toward her. She smiles shyly as I tower over her petite frame and wrap one arm around her waist.

"Jake," she says while trying to pull away from me, "I'm going to be late."

I lean down and brush my lips along the soft skin of her neck. Her breath stutters in her throat just as I take her soft flesh between my teeth, licking, sucking and tugging. She moans softly and wraps her arms around my neck. My hot tongue leaves a warm trail down her neck, all the way to her exposed collarbone. Her hands roam over my bare back, fingers clawing and so desperately wanting my body.

I duck my head between her cleavages, pulling the top down slowly with my fingers. I shutter when I see she isn't wearing a bra, I was expecting her to wear a bra with the invisible straps. It must be my lucky day.

Her fingers play at my hairline, slowly easing through my hair. I hum softly while she massages my scalp and hikes her leg around my waist, locking me in my place. She leans into me and begins to grind into my thigh. I can feel her wetness seeping through her tight jeans, branding my thigh with her pleasure.

I instantly take her hard, pink nipple into my mouth, tasting her hungrily. I needed to get reacquainted with the girls that's for sure.

Bella breathes heavily against my chest, teasing my nipple with her tongue as she rolls her hips faster like she is actually fucking me.

Somehow I manage to push her against the door and it instantly brings back old memories. It reminds me of the day I found her hiding underneath my bed and how I "signed my initials on her pussy," those were good times.

My dick is pressed firmly against my shorts, dying to escape, dying to have her soft hands wrapped tightly around it. I moan against her chest at the thought. "_I need you to fuck me, Bells_."

She tilts her head to the side, her hair shields the side of her face and her leg slips from around my waist. She swallows hard. "I can't."

I pull away from her, suddenly feeling the unsettling tension between us. Without looking at me she pulls her blouse back into place and straightens out her hair, to conceal the small passion mark on her neck. She clears her throat and doesn't say another word before leaving our bedroom.

I continue to stand there, confused, hard and still horny as hell.

* * *

Sam laughs loudly as he leans against the banister in the middle of my newly built car shop called, JB's Mechanic Shop, located in downtown Forks. It's the start of my chain of mechanic shops, which I hope to have all along the West Coast. I've invested a lot of money into it, but I'm sure it is going to be a hit. After the mechanic shop which had been in Forks closed down a year ago, I thought it would save the people of Forks a lot of gas, money and time instead of having them drive all the way to Port Angeles to get their car fixed. My shop is going to come in handy.

It has a gas pump, we detail cars, fix broken windows, customize cars. We do it all here. My only problem is I need to start hiring people.

"This place is sick!" yells Embry as he walks down the stairs from the second level. "You literally have it all!"

Sam folds his arms across his chest. "Yeah, man. You know, Quil would absolutely love this place. He's into cars just as much as you are, JB."

Embry laughs, "That's when he isn't thinking about chicks."

I nod my head in agreement and laugh. "If he gets better, I want to make him the manager here."

Embry's cheerful smile suddenly vanishes and his voice grows a lot softer. "Do you think he will ever wake up? I mean, and if he does, what are the odds of him being in a vegetable state. Then what?"

Sam looks up. "Then we continue to support him and give him all the love that we can. Nothing should change."

I say, "You're right, Sam. He's still a member of LPF and he always will be."

"Knock, knock."

The soft voice of a female's voice rings in my ears as I look up to see a busty, black-haired woman with red streaks throughout her hair. She is wearing a faded, blue jean jumper with one of the shoulders unbuckled. She smiles brightly as she approaches us, her silky hair bouncing as she moves. When she turns a little to the side, I notice she is wearing only a small, black halter top and God knows what else is below the waist.

When she stops only a few feet away from me, she looks around the room, light brown eyes checking each of us out. "So, which one of you fine gentlemen is named JB?"

I step forward; a small smile twitches at my mouth. "I'm JB. Are you having car trouble?"

"Oh no," she says and reaches into the pocket of her jumper where she pulls out a pair of gloves. "I came here to work."

Somehow Embry has maneuvered toward Sam and I catch them both checking out her ass. Embry holds his hands up and spreads his fingers and bucks his eyes. "She's has a huge ass," he mouths silently and clears his throat. "You should hire her!"

I look over her shoulder and back to her face. I hadn't notice the small metal sticking out of her nose.

She catches me focusing on her nose ring and touches it with her finger. "I can remove it, if you're into the appearance type of thing. Oh, I'm Sasha by the way. Sasha Brown."

"Sasha, huh?"

"Yeah, Sasha. Do you know someone by that name?" She leans toward me, curiosity crossing her face.

"No, I don't. Well, Sasha, you want to work here? I do need a receptionist."

Her brown eyes grow bigger as she stares back at me and frowns. "No, no, no, no. I don't do that receptionist crap. _I_ take cars apart and put them back together. I like to get under the hood and get _dirty_."

There is something about the way she said the word _dirty_ that kind of caused my dick to twitch just a bit.

"Well, Miss Brown—"

"Sasha," she corrects me.

"Well, _Sasha_, I can't just hire you without some kind of reference. What's your background? Do you have a resume?"

Sam cocks an eyebrow. "What the hell does she need a resume for? You don't have one."

I cut my eyes in his direction. "Shut up! It's my place of business and I want decent people working here."

"Uh huh, like you're decent, Jake," snickers Embry.

Sasha conceals her laughter and says, "Well, I don't have a resume either, but I have worked at a couple of shops in Seattle. You can call them and I am sure they will give you a great report on me."

"Did you go to school for it by any chance?" I ask.

"No. Like most people I learned just by watching others."

I mumble, "Just like me."

Her eyes lights up with glee. "See, we're just alike."

"Yeah, we are." I stuff my hands into my pockets. "I guess you have a job, but I still would like to see what you can do."

Sasha flips her hair over her shoulder and bats her eyelashes. "Give me anything. I can handle it."

"This weekend is the grand opening," I say. "Why don't you show me then?"

She raises her hand into the air, waving goodbye as she walks away to leave and her curvy hips sway to a silent beat. "Will do, Boss! Later boys!"

As soon as she is out of my sight, Embry nearly begs me to hire him. "Come on, man! Hire me! Let me be your assistant manager or something!"

"No way!" I yell as I try to pry his arm from around my shoulder. "You're not even going to do your job. All you are going to do is look at that chick's ass all day long!"

"So what?"

I groan as I look toward Sam and he has a weird look on his face. He catches me staring at him and he returns a grin. "What are you grinning about, Sam?"

"You didn't notice it?" he asks.

Embry pulls away from me and looks at Sam with the same questioning eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"She was hitting on you," he says with a smug grin.

"I'm perfectly happy with Bells," I say. I did notice her subtle flirtatious ways, but I am not going to let her get to me.

"Who cares if you're happy? That chick totally wants you," says Embry.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. "I'm not like that anymore."

Embry asks, "Bella has changed you or something?"

"Yeah."

Sam doesn't look like he believes me and neither does Embry. "We'll see," they both say in unison.

**Bella's POV**

"Renee! Trixie! Monica!" I call out as I enter Charlie's former home. Renee hadn't changed much about the house; it feels as if Charlie still resides here. I take a deep breath as I stand near the staircase while trying to force the bile back down my throat. Looking underneath my lashes, my eyes cut in the direction toward the living room. Suddenly images of the night Charlie and Edward died came to mind.

My nostrils flare as I breathe out through my nose. The smell of rich irony blood passes through my airway and my body heat rises. I move toward the kitchen, away from the source of my panic attack.

"Renee!" I call out again, annoyance ringing in my tone. Once reaching the kitchen I grab a glass from out of the cabinet near the refrigerator and fill it with ice cold water from out of the fridge. I raise the glass to my mouth and soothe my thirst with the cold liquid. As I place the glass back down on the beige countertop, I exhale and wipe away the last trace of water from my mouth.

_Damn it! Where is everybody?_

I exit the kitchen and walk up the stairs slowly. Once I reach the top, I look to my left and then right. I hear the sound of the toilet flushing and sigh as I walk toward the bathroom door. "Hey! Just letting you know that I'm here," I say as I barely press my ear against the door and knock lightly. "Who is in there, anyway?"

I step back as the doorknob jingles and the door pulls backward. Standing in front of me is Renee with a huge grin on her face and in her hand is a plastic, white stick. She runs her fingers through her short hair and her blue eyes beam with a warm glow. Renee glances down at the plastic stick again and turns it in her hand toward me.

"Is that a p-pregnancy test?" I ask, dumbfounded as I continue to stare at the damn thing.

She suddenly begins to jump up and down while nodding her head. "It is!" she yells excitedly.

I try to wrap my brain around this predicament and I find it hard to believe that this woman is pregnant. Of all people and she is the one who is going to pop out a kid. No, freaking way!

"And it's negative, I hope."

"No! No!" She repeats and pushes the pregnancy test into my face with one swift movement. "I'm pregnant!"

I snatch the stick out of her hand and eye it closely, only to see the word pregnant in bold letters as clear as day. "No!" I yell back, angry. "No! No! No! You can't be pregnant!"

Renee frowns as she takes a step back, confusion crossing her face as she gazes back at me. "You don't want a little sister or brother? I thought you would be happy for me."

I tilt my head to the side, groaning loudly. This can't be happening to me. My mom is pregnant. She doesn't deserve a child after all the bullshit she has put me through. "Who's the father?" I ask.

"Who else? Charlie. I told you we were trying to have a baby," she says.

According to Charlie he wasn't trying to have another kid with her, he was only satisfying her need to screw him.

"Aren't you happy for me, Bella?"

I want to tell her no, I'm not happy for her. I want to tell her that I hate the fact that she is going to be the one giving life to someone. She doesn't deserve that honor. We all know she is only doing this to make up for not taking care of me.

But I can't tell her that, so I force a smile on my face because I know she will buy my lie. "Sure, Renee. I'm happy for you. Do you know how many months you are?"

"Three months."

"Three months? Are you sure about that?" It's been six month since Charlie's death; there is no way she can be that far a long without showing. As I stare back at Renee, I don't see much of a change in her physical appearance. She's always been a small woman and that hasn't changed over the years.

"Yes. I asked Charlie to donate his sperm to me months ago. The first time I asked, he refused, but he eventually came around. I've been holding onto his sperm for a while now."

So this is the grown up business Charlie didn't want to discuss with me. I can't help but wonder if maybe he wanted another kid too.

She places her hand on her stomach and rubs it in a circular motion. "I'm going to do so much more for my baby, Bella."

_Why couldn't you do that for me?_

"I'm not going to bring some any old body into his or her life."

_Why couldn't you do that for me?_

She looks up and holds my gaze. "I was young and stupid back then Bella. You have to know if I could go back in time, things would be a lot different."

_But it doesn't excuse the fact that you did absolutely nothing for me! Nothing!_

I feel a strong sense of jealousy suddenly wash over my body. I ball my hands into fists at my sides and hold my head down. To hear Renee talk about her unborn child this way makes me so angry. She is doing all of this to redeem herself and I think it is a waste of time. Seeing her take care of another child is not going to stop me from hating her for the things Phil did to me.

"I got to go!" I turn away and storm down the stairs without saying another word.

The front door slams behind me as I nearly jump off the porch and onto the walkway which leads to the carport. Once I reach my car, I open the door and slam it shut when I climb inside. As I put the car into reverse, the tires screech loudly as I shift to drive and speed off down the street.

**Jake's POV**

I had just finished looking over a few papers when I caught a glimpse of someone entering the shop. I glance at the small clock ticking away on my metal desk; it is just after six o'clock in the morning, far too early for any of my staff to arrive for the grand opening at eight. I push away from the desk, stand to my feet and walk toward the all glass wall surrounding my office, which overlooks the main level. Down below on the main floor is my red 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, still hooked to the back of my dad's truck. I decided to bring it here, just to see what Sasha could do with it. Fixing up my baby is my job, but I don't mind letting someone else look underneath the hood.

As I stand near the window, I hear the latch of the hood pop and the rusty, red metal rises. I move over to my left to get a better look to see who in their right mind would dare touch my car without my permission. As I tilt my head to the side, I see slender chocolate arms stretch out over the engine. Suddenly small hands rests near the grill and then elbows bend yet again. From the side I can see her baggy khaki jeans hang loosely off her tiny waist, exposing the thin waistband of her panties. She moves a little more, this time stepping back to shift her weight to her right leg and fold her arms across her chest. I am shocked to see that she is wearing a very tight, form fitting white shirt.

Sasha brushes her bangs out of her face and her brown eyes turn in my direction, catching me checking her out from afar. She walks around the car and I take a step back, never letting my eyes leave her gaze. She leans against the car door, crosses her legs at the ankles and tilts her to the side. I can see the sexy, sly grin she is giving me where she stands. Her full lips turn into a playful smile as she turns around and leans over into the window. Sasha's round, plump ass sits up as she continues to lean forward, obviously checking out the interior and teasing me at the same time. For a moment, I thought her ass was jiggling in her pants.

Somehow, she manages to entice me to the office door as she sways her hips from left to right to an unheard beat. Once she reaches the backend, she looks at me again and curves her finger in a "come here" motion.

I don't budge as she raises her shirt, exposing her flat stomach and the belly ring dangling from her navel. She smirks again, pulling the thin material higher and higher, only to reveal her black, lace bra. I can feel my dick harden in my pants, growing and elongating.

"Jacob? JB? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" While shaking my head, I clear the thought of the sexual woman in front of me.

Sasha snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Up here, please! Geez, do you have to stare at my chest like that goofball, Embry too?" She asks while frowning at me.

My gaze quickly darts from her large chest to her face. "What were we talking about?" I ask. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Your Rabbit needs a master cylinder," she says.

Embry laughs loudly as he stands near the entrance to the shop. "Hey, Sasha, do you own a Rabbit?"

She rolls her eyes and places her hand on her hip. "Of course I own one, idiot. What woman in this day and age doesn't?"

Out the corner of my eye, I can see Embry with a huge grin on his face and who knows what the hell he is thinking about at this very moment.

"So, a master cylinder, huh?"

She says, "Yeah, that's pretty much all you need. All this time you never noticed that."

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "Sure, I knew. I just wanted to see what you thought about it."

She smirks and leans against the hood of the car with that same sexy ass grin she had in my dream. "Nice test, JB. So, do I get the job?"

"Sure," I say with a small smile and she holds her hand out for me to shake it. I take her smaller hand into my larger one and shake it with a firm grip. Her hand feels so soft in my hand.

For a while I hold her hand, admiring how smooth the palm of her hand feels against my own.

"Jacob!"

Then I suddenly come back to reality when I hear Bella's voice calling me from far off. She nervously combs her fingers through her hair and stands besides Embry awkwardly.

"Hey," I say in a raspy tone, my mouth suddenly feels dry and I pull my hand away from Sasha's. "Hey!" My voice hikes up a bit as I clear my throat while approaching her. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I needed to talk to you about something." She looks around me and I suppose she is staring at Sasha. She bites her bottom lip and directs her attention to me. "Are you busy?"

"No, no," I say while shaking my head. Business was going a little slow today. "Sure, we can go upstairs."

"Okay," she says softly as she walks around me and passes Sasha without saying a word to her.

Whatever she has to say, I really hope it is good news.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this chapter? I think some of you probably hate Sasha already or is pissed off with Jake for daydreaming about her. We'll see how this is gonna go down. **

**Check out this awesome read from my former beta, TheUnderStudy, her story is called _This Changes Things. _It's an Emmett and Bella story, with a very fiesty, newborn Bella, bitchy Rosalie and a goofy, loveable Emmett! Show her some love! Yes, I had to pimp you out, lol :)**

**Thanks for reading and much love!**


	4. Chapter 4 I Need Anger Management

**Chapter 4 – I Need Anger Management**

He thinks I'm stupid. I saw how he was gazing into that big boob chick's eyes and the way he held her hand a tad bit longer than what he should have. It wasn't a firm handshake, but a long, lingering touch as if he was relishing in the feeling of having her skin against his own. I've seen that look in his eyes dozen of times and I know exactly what he wants.

He wants to fuck her.

As I walk pass her, she glances my way with a small smile on her face; in response I roll my eyes at her. She has some nerve to smile at me knowing damn well she wants Jake. I fold my arms over my chest as I walk up the stairs leading up to Jake's office. Once I open the door and step inside, I take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

He sighs to himself before leaning his tall body against the desk and looks at me. "So, what's up?"

"Who is she?" I ask as I lean back in the chair, eyeing him closely.

"Oh, that's just Sasha. I hired her a little bit before you came in."

"Oh."

He looks at me and asks, "What's wrong? Did something happen today?"

I don't say anything while crossing one leg over the other.

Jake rubs the back of his neck and looks up to the ceiling. "Ah, I know…I don't want her if that's what you're thinking. She's not my type."

As I stare back at him, holding his gaze, I can tell he is lying to me. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying," he insists.

I raise my voice. "You are lying! Are you honestly going to tell me that you don't find her attractive? I know you Jake, and it is very clear to me that you want to screw that bitch!"

Jake pushes away from the desk and walks toward the window, but I am right on his tail, demanding an answer from him. He reaches up and pulls the strings, which causes the blinds to fall into place, shielding us from any outside eyes. Jake turns in my direction, anger crossing his face and jaws clenched tight.

"That's what you think? You think I want to fuck her! Fine!" he yells at the top of his lungs as he steps closer to me and I take small steps back. "I don't want to fuck her! I find her attractive, but that's only because I can't put my hands on you! I can't touch you the way I want to! You won't let me kiss you and you barely let me hold you!"

His words hurt me as his voice grows louder and louder, causing me to tremble. He grabs my chin, forcing me to look him directly in the eyes. "Don't you understand that I love you so much? I haven't touched that woman, if you're thinking that. Sure, I've had one…ONE thought of doing something with her, but I haven't done a thing. I'm trying my best, Bells, to fight these urges…I'm trying."

His hands move from the side of my face to my waist as he tilts his forehead against my own. "You need to know that I'm trying."

Quietly I listen to his slow breathing, his dark eyes gazing back into my own and I can see his pain behind them. I want to believe him, but for some reason I feel as if his words aren't real. I know he is going to screw up and cheat on me. I just know it and it is partially my fault.

"Jake," I say in a low, menacing tone, "let me go."

"No," he says sternly while standing his ground. "Give me a good reason why I should let you go."

"Jake, I'm warning you. I'm not in the mood for arguing with you."

A low rumble of laughter roars in his throat and a playful smile tugs at his full lips. "If I don't, what are you going to do about it?"

Before he could even think to marinate in his possible victory I find my hand connected to his cheek from a swift smack to the face. The sound of skin-to-skin contact resonates throughout the room and a burning sensation pulsates from my palm an out through my fingertips. Jake looks at me in shock as he moves away with a puzzled look on his face.

I drop my hand to my side and walk toward the door. When I wrap my hand around the doorknob and open it, the door suddenly closes back with a loud thud. I look over my shoulder to see Jake with his arm extended, hand pressed firmly against the door and his eyes filled with anger. I attempt to open the door again, but because Jake is applying so much pressure to it, it is nearly impossible to do.

Agitation runs throughout my veins as I tap my foot frantically against the floor. This is a side of Jake I had never seen before and I honestly don't know how to handle it, but I must say he is getting on my last nerve. It seems like today everybody wants to piss me off, first Renee and now him, the one person who I know I can talk to about certain things.

I breathe in and out through my mouth as I try to control my anger. "Jake, let me out."

"No. You said you wanted to talk, so let's talk."

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"Liar," he mumbles. "You're always running from your problems. Eventually you're going to burst. You won't talk to your therapist and now you don't want to talk to me. What the fuck is your problem, huh?"

As I look out the corner of my eye I yell, "Renee is pregnant and I'm sick! Don't you get it! I'm sick and tired of everything and everyone! It all makes me sick!"

I can hear the sound of footsteps running up there stairs and followed by Embry's voice, "Hey, are you two alright in there?"

Jake answers, "We're fine!"

"I just want to go home," I finally say after Embry leaves. "I want to sleep."

Jake pulls his hand away from the door and I turn the doorknob again, this time I am able to open it. He sighs lightly. "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

"No…I'm dying anyway." When I step out of his office, I look over my shoulder and wave goodbye.

Jake came home pretty late that night. He didn't bother to kiss my cheek like he usually does before climbing in beside me. I tug the thick comforter over my shoulder to hide my face as the mattress shifts and he lies down. For a minute I wait to see if he will wrap his arms around my waist and snuggle against my back, but he doesn't. I look over my shoulder and I notice that his back is facing mine. Obviously he is still mad at me and that's understandable. I sigh and close my eyes as I try to forget about all that happened today.

* * *

"Congratulations on the good news!" says Monica with excitement as she plops down on the front porch's steps of Renee's house. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to her side. "You should be happy."

"I'm not happy," I mumble softly.

She removes her arm from around my shoulder and rubs her fingers through her sandy brown hair, before pulling out a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She swiftly removes the cigarette from the packet, places it in her mouth and lights it with the lighter she had in her other pocket. She takes a long drag off of the cigarette before blowing the smoke out.

"Want one?" she asks, while reaching the pack toward me.

"No."

"It will calm your nerves down," she insists.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "I have too much going on in my life. I don't need _that_ poison giving me cancer."

Monica laughs loudly after puffing on her cigarette. "What are you talking about? You're healthy as hell."

_That's what you think._

The gentle touch of the summer breeze passes us by as we attempt to enjoy the scenery. Lush greenery surrounds our neighborhood from left to right. I can't help, but wonder what it must have been like to actually play under the big oak tree in the front yard. It must had been nice, to see Charlie chasing or tossing me around like a proud parent enjoying the company of his daughter.

I will never get the chance to experience that and neither will the new baby.

Monica plucks the butt onto the pavement and looks at me for minute. "Bella, do you ever miss L.A.?"

"Not really. Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes." She leans back and props her arms up on the top step. "Forks is so slow. It's boring here."

"Then go back."

"I can't go back," she says softly. "I'm afraid if I go back, I am going to slip up. Dre had me so fucked up back then! I would've done any and everything. Hell, I did do that!"

"Drugs too?" I ask. The memories of the night he forced me to go down on her slowly resurfaced.

"When I say everything, Bella, I mean _every_ damn thing. I've probably tried every drug out there; luckily I have never gotten to the point where I actually need that shit like it's my life."

"Edward was a drug user. All that time and I never knew about it until we came to Forks. I knew he smoked weed, but I had no idea he was using crack too."

She leans forward, studying my face closely as if she knew there was more to the story. "How did you find out?"

"The day he and Esme raped me," I say clearly. "It was just outside of town, right before you get to their old place. Esme saw it as a punishment for reacting the way I did when they brought me to Charlie." My eyes glaze over as I thought back on that night. I can hear my own screams as clear as day and Esme's motherly voice, encouraging Edward to continue. "I-I screamed over and over again as Esme forced him into me raw, but no one helped me. They just listened and watched as I was being violated."

I tremble with my sobs as I relived that moment in my head. "I tried so hard to block it out, but I couldn't. I have never felt so much pain before in my life."

"Bella," whispers Monica as she pulls me into my arms. "I am sorry I wasn't there to help you."

I turn my head into her shoulder and my warm tears stain her shirt. "There was nothing you could have done because they would have done the same thing to you too."

"Listen to me, I didn't give a fuck about Edward and his family then and I damn sure don't give a fuck about them now. Screw them! If I could I would piss on their graves right this instant!"

I look at her with watery eyes and smile, followed by a gentle laugh. Monica stares back at me with a warm smile and suddenly begins to laugh as well.

"We should go search for their graves and piss on them," I say while laughing.

She nods her head in agreement. "That's on my bucket list."

"Mine too."

It takes my fellow partner in crime to actually get me to open up just a bit, but I am glad she understands. At least she isn't sitting behind a desk, taking notes and asking me a bunch of stupid questions. Monica knows what I've been through because she's been there too. She knows how it feels to be violated and treated like you're not worth a damn. She gets me and that's why I feel like I can tell her anything.

"Monica," I whisper as I listen to the sound of her heart thumping against my ear.

With her arms around my waist, cradling me like a little kid, she asks, "What is it?"

"I can tell you anything, right? You will still love me, won't you?"

"Sure, I will."

I take a deep breath and clear my throat before opening my mouth to reveal my secret to her. "I'm HIV positive."

Her arms goes rigid against me and from the way my head is positioned against her chest, I can hear her heart racing and her breathing increasing. I wait for her to take it all in. She never removes her arms from around me and barely budges. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Do I need to get tested?" she asks in almost a whisper.

"N-No," I say. "Whatever we did was before Edward? So, you should be fine."

"I still need to get tested. What if Dre gave me something too?"

"Dre? I didn't get it from Dre. I got it from Edward." I pause for a moment. "Wait? Wait? Did Dre have something?"

She shrugs her shoulder. "I don't know. We hardly used condoms. So…"

"_You_ need to get tested first thing in the morning. The virus can go undetected for months, even years." I say as I pull away from her.

"But I feel perfectly fine, Bella."

"I felt fine too until I started taking my medicine and it has me feeling like shit half the time. An HIV infected person does not look sickly anymore like back in the day. Things are changing. Times are changing."

Monica looks like a nervous wreck. So she instantly grabs another cigarette and lights it up. "Well, can you go with me?"

I shake my head from left to right. "I would like to, but I have to work."

"Take the day off."

"I can't."

"Fine," she mumbles and changes the subject. "Does everybody know?"

"No, just Jake and you."

"When are you going to tell, Renee?"

I shrug my shoulders and roll my eyes. "She doesn't need to know. It's not like she gives damn about me or my health."

"Bella, she's your mother."

"She's my deadbeat mother! Renee didn't raise me! The streets did and you know that!"

Monica says, "I get it, but you don't have to raise your voice at me. I was just asking a question."

I snort and jump to my feet at the same time. "That wasn't a question. That was a move to make me feel guilty because she's all fucked up in the head and I'm supposed to be the loving daughter who is supposed to take care of her. Screw that! There is not a damn thing wrong with Renee! If she can sit there and open her damn legs for Charlie with every intention in getting pregnant, she is pretty capable to survive on her own! I lived on my own for almost six years without her guidance or a single hug from the one I call my mother! She can raise this child her damn self! Selfish bitch!"

Just thinking about Renee and all the things she has done to me makes my blood boil. I can honestly say, I despise my mother. I really do.

"That's it," she says as if she had just solved a puzzle. "You're jealous of Renee. You're angry because she is going to have a baby and you're not. This is what this is really about, isn't it? Or maybe you just want the love she is going to give to it? Is that it, Bella?"

"Don't come at me with all those therapy questions! You sound like my freaking therapist!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I stare at her with anger in my eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Monica rolls her eyes, tilts her head back and looks up to the graying skies. "You can say that all you want, but that is the truth. You're more jealous of the baby to begin with. She or he is going to get all the love that you never got from her."

One by one drops of rain begins to fall onto my skin and dampening my hair as I stare back at Monica. I clench my hands at my sides, anger rushing throughout my body. If I could just…

Her hazel eyes linger over me, stopping at my balled up fist. "Now, you're going to hit me because I'm speaking the truth. Some friend you are, Bella." A small smile plays at her glossed lips. "If you don't want me to help you, then don't tell me your problems."

"I'm sorry."

She sighs as she stands to her feet and smiles. "We should go inside," she says while continuing to look at the rain clouds overhead. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out there."

* * *

As usual Carmen bounces her way down the hallway and into the lounge area where we hold our meeting. Today she is dressed in a very short, tight, black dress and sandals with a small heel. She glares at me as she takes a seat beside Caroline. Caroline leans away and nearly gags when Carmen's perfume takes over the room.

Carmen grins and asks, "Do you like my perfume? It's Dior."

Jackie opens her mouth to say something, but she quickly shuts it when she catches me glaring at her.

I had it mind that maybe we could ignore Carmen's attention-seeking attitude and hopefully we can actually get through a session for a change. "So, today is Caroline's day to speak." I say as I look around the room. "She is going to tell us a little bit about her story and then we are going to discuss it. Maybe then we can help her remember a little bit about her past and how she can heal from it."

Carmen raises her hand up high and waves it all annoyingly like a little kid. "Ooo, Miss Bella! Can I talk? Can today be my day? Caroline doesn't have anything exciting to talk about, anyway."

Caroline's voice is barely audible. "I do so, have things to talk about, Carmen. I have a lot to say."

Carmen rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. I would like to tell you all about my weekend with Daddy."

Jackie groans loudly. "Ugh, are you going to tell us about your daddy issues? If not, who gives a fuck?"

"Jackie, what did I tell you," I say loudly. "We're not going to entertain her nonsense today."

"Nonsense? Nonsense?" she snaps. "You think whatever I have to say is nonsense, Miss Bella? Please! Why don't you tell everybody how the Cullens held you on some pedestal like your pussy was gold? When it was just as tainted as the rest of us! I know all about you and there is no denying any of it!"

"Shut up!" I yell as I quickly move to my feet. "Just shut up!"

Carmen jumps to her feet as well and steps closer to me as if she is going to do something. "I know how your step-dad raped you for years." She grins. "Even when you were a little girl."

"You know nothing about me!" I yell as I stare at her straight in the eyes. I am this close to choking the living daylights out of this little girl.

"I know that he liked it when you called him Daddy Phil. Ooo, Daddy Phil that feels so nice. Ooo, Daddy Phil, you have a big dick. Does that ring a bell to you?" With each phrase she pokes me in the chest, mocking a past that I never want to remember.

"Touch me again and watch you lose your finger, Carmen. You _know absolutely nothing_ about me. I may look innocent and all that, but I can definitely kick your ass if I want to. I've had a bad weekend and all I really want to do is do my job for once."

She smirks yet again. "Sure you know how to do your job. Fucking is your job, right?"

Before I knew it, I am already slapping Carmen senseless. I've had enough and the little bitch has to go down. As I knock her off her feet, I jump onto her, hitting her with closed fist over and over again. I can hear Jackie in the background cheering me on, while Caroline disappears into the background.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" yells Carmen at the top of her lungs while she tries to shield her face from my blows. She cries, "I'm sorry, Miss Bella! I'm sorry!"

_Sorry my ass._

I know she is trying to sabotage me. I just know it.

I stop my fist in midair as I stare at the bloody mess in front of me. Carmen's face is black and blue from the constant blows to her face. "How do you know Phil?"

Her swollen eyes roll in my direction and she says, "It's none of your damn business how I know him!"

I am about to go in for another round of beating this little bitch down until I feel a firm hand wrap around my wrist, stopping me from doing any other damage. I look up, only to see Dr. Phillips glaring down at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"Bella, you need to leave," she says sternly.

I stand up and try to plead with her. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just - ."

"Leave. Now." She points toward the door. "I'll call you when I think its okay for you to come back."

"Yes ma'am," I whisper as I walk down the hallway toward the exit.

I rub my sore knuckles with my thumbs after I step out onto the sidewalk. I never thought this would be the cause of me losing my job. I don't know what happened back there, I just flipped out. As I walk toward my car and climb inside, I rummage through my purse for my cell phone. With the phone in my hand, I stare at the black screen before pressing a number on the keypad. The phone rings and rings, until the voicemail comes up. So, I dial again and the same thing happens.

When I need him the most, I can't reach him.

"_Hey, this is Jake. I'm not in right now, but I will get back to you soon. You know what to do at the sound of the beep."_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you all for reading! So, Bella is a little bitchy this time around, but I'm sure we all would, if we had her problems. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Much love! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Temptress Part 2

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate it. In this chapter I think there will be a lot of mix feelings from you all.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 – The Temptress Part 2**

I've been uptight around Bella ever since our blowout this past weekend. Things are changing between us and to be honest, I don't like it. I miss the times when we were able to just chill and talk; although those moments were very rare because she was still caught up with Edward and his shit. But the rare moments we shared were real and passionate. I never thought any girl would catch my attention like she did. She is like a blinding white light to a moth for me. No matter how many times she zaps me down, I am still come back for more.

I must say she pissed me off when she slapped me for no apparent reason. I didn't deserve that. It's not like I slept with Sasha or anything like that; and if she is upset because I was fantasizing about the woman…a lot of people fantasize. I'm sure anytime she had to sleep with Edward, she thought about me. So what's the difference? At least I won't be thinking about Sasha _whenever_ we decide to have sex. Isn't that the important thing?

Who knows how long Bella is going to be in this funk? There is no reason to get mad at the world because your life is miserable or take your anger out on the ones who actually care about you. We are here to help, but she doesn't realize it. I am getting very close to the point of telling her exactly how I feel and there will be no sugar coating either. I think she is being a complete bitch at the moment and I hate to say that about her, but it is the truth.

If she continues to walk around here, feeling sorry for herself and hating everybody…I just may have to move elsewhere. When _I_…When _we_ decided to move to La Push, we promised to leave all that bullshit in the past, but how can we move forward if she keeps dragging it along like a dog on a leash. It makes no sense to me. Forks and La Push are quiet, peaceful towns, so why can't we have our peaceful, happy ending?

Maybe it's because of who we are, JB and Icee, drug dealer and prostitute, drama king and queen. No matter how much we try to separate ourselves from our former selves, they will always be a part of us. They are the reasons why we are who we are today. I think I am a completely different man, but Bella…She holds onto things. The things she has gone through has burned her down to the bone, therefore she can't forget it.

I thought I could be the one who would heal her, but I guess not. She's done so much for me and I can't even get a breakthrough from her. Some boyfriend I am? She barely talks to me about her problems anymore. I wish I can get her to see that I am not going to judge her like other people will. I love her. I want to be the one who will fix her up and turn her into a healthy, strong woman, but I can't do that until she stops closing herself off to me.

"Here Jake," says Sasha as she walks into the garage with a white and red paper bag in one hand and a tray with two drinks sitting on top. She carefully places the bag on top of the brown milk crate before pulling a chair nearby. I watch as she sits down, the keys hanging from her belt loop jingles loudly as she tries to make herself comfortable. For a minute she catches me watching her and smiles in response, before taking her cup from out of the tray. With her small hands she places the cup down on the concrete floor near the leg of the chair and leans over to pull the bag in her direction.

The bag rustles as she goes through it and pulls out a small box along with fries. She sticks her hand inside again and I can see an ample amount of her cleavage almost pouring out of her white fitted top. When she pulls her hand out, I notice her fingers are wrapped around two packets of ketchup and a napkin.

She sighs lightly, leans back in the chair and places the aluminum packet to her mouth. As her lips part, the packet slides between her teeth and she gently tugs at it, tearing it slowly down the middle.

My eyes linger on the red stain on her lip, just at the corner of her mouth. "You got something on your lip."

A small dab of ketchup clings to her bottom lip, until she darts her tongue out like a snake, wiping it away slowly.

"Is it off?" she asks, eyeing me close, as if she knows what she is doing to me.

"Y-Yeah," I say as I clear my throat and reach for my drink. I place the plastic straw between my lips and suck quickly. The taste of the lemon-lime Sprite quenches my thirst as it flows down the back of my throat.

"Something on your mind, Jake?"

"No," I say after placing the cup down beside my foot. "Why would something be on my mind?"

"Well." She pauses only to dab her French Fries into her ketchup, takes a bite and lets the half eaten fry hang out of her mouth before she pulls it away with her fingers. "You're always in a daze, like you have a lot on your mind. On top of that you're always staring at me." She laughs. "I'm concerned for my safety, that's all."

_If only you knew._

I reach into the bag and grab the rectangular box out. The smell of freshly, fried chicken tenders consumes my airways. "There is nothing on my mind," I say while opening the box to reveal my lunch.

She cocks her perfectly arched eyebrow. "Really?"

I nod. "Really."

She continues to munch on her fries after that and occasionally takes a bite out of her hamburger. I try my best to enjoy my lunch, but something keeps bothering me. Maybe it's the weird glances I keep getting from Sasha every time I look up.

It isn't long before she tosses her empty fry's box back into the bag and rewraps her half eaten burger. I try to ignore her as she does these things and continue to eat my chicken tenders without looking in her direction.

"Jake," she says and repeats my name a little louder than before. "Jake!"

"What?" I ask while snapping my head up. My dark eyes fall on hers, holding her gaze as I study her face.

She bites her bottom lip just like Bella does when she is nervous about something and takes a deep breath. With her hands covering her knees she looks me straight in the eyes and asks, "Do you need some?"

_Damn, am I that noticeable?_

"I mean, you've been really uptight and all that. You're not sick or anything and all these me-so-horny looks you are giving me are very noticeable. Bella, your girlfriend, is she not giving you any or something?"

Some months ago I used to be able to stare a girl down and she would have never known it, but now…I am definitely slipping. Sure, I may have gotten a mild hard on every now and then, but was it really that obvious?

I shake my head frantically and flash one of my signature smiles. "Hell yeah, I'm getting some." I lie knowing I haven't gotten a thing in months.

"Oh my gosh, you are such a liar! I bet if I stick my hand down your pants, you will nut in seconds."

I smirk. "You want to find out?"

As she crosses one leg over the other I can see the full imprint of her pussy, pressing against the thick fabric of her faded, denim jeans. I inhale sharply through my mouth; just the thought of knowing how much pressure is being applied to her clit…God, she must be just as horny and wet.

She grins as she leans back in the chair, plays with her hair and bounces her leg. "You can't even keep your eyes off of me. It's obvious that Bella isn't taking care of you at all."

I stare back at her, trying to see where she is going with this. "Are you offering?"

She shrugs her shoulder with that same damn grin plastered across her face. "Maybe."

"Maybe? That was a yes or no question."

She stands up, grabs the bag and walks over to me to the grab the empty box from off of my lap. Her hand brushes along my crotch and instantly I feel my dick rise to the occasion. She applies more pressure and lightly trails her fingers along the indenture of my cock against my jeans, which causes me to grunt eagerly. It feels nice to feel something other than my own hand helping me out.

"Mmm…Jacob," she says seductively as she leans in closer to me. Her warm breath tickles at my ear and her lips brush against my earlobe. "You should know that I am not a hoe. I only give it up to guys I'm dating. Now, if you plan on staying with Bella, then hands off. If not, I just might have to make an exception for you."

I curse to myself as she pulls away with the box in her hand. The loud rumbling of a diesel truck causes me to panic. I have to get myself together and try to make myself look professional. As I walk slowly to the garage opening, I try to straighten out my pants and pray no one can notice my semi woody. As I step out into the blinding sun, I see an older gentleman standing by his white F150; he gives me a small smile.

"Hi, sir! How can I help you?"

* * *

It is just after seven o'clock when I click off the lights at the garage and walk along the sidewalk to Billy's truck parked in the alley on the side of the building. The streets are dark and wet, from the afternoon shower which passed through hours ago. As I turn into the dark alleyway, I twirl my keys in my hand and unlock the truck's door. When I climb inside, I check my left pocket to get my phone, but it is not there. "Where is it?" I mumble while looking in the cup holder where I sometimes leave it, but it is not there.

Suddenly I feel as though someone is watching me, so I look up across the passenger's side only to see a dark figure in the shadows. The truck's door handle jingles and cool air enters. I reach over to grab the gun I have stashed underneath the driver's seat and that is when Sasha appears out of nowhere.

"Hi," she says as she slams the door shut.

"Geez, what the fuck is wrong with you? I was planning on firing!" I say as I push the gun back underneath my seat.

She grins and pushes her thick locks out of her face. "Are you missing something?" She reaches into her shirt and pulls out my cell phone which she obviously had stored away in her bra. She dangles the phone playfully by her fingers, but as soon as I reach for it, she snatches it back and places it back in her bra. "I'll give it back to you later."

I sigh loudly. "Listen Sasha, I have to get home."

"I know. Bella called a few times too."

"How did you get in my truck, anyway?"

"I'm a mechanic."

"Or a burglar."

She reaches out and rubs her hand over my knee, slowly working her way up my thigh. "God, Jake. You are so tense." Her fingers inches along my stomach. "…And fucking _ripped_. I always wondered what was underneath that shirt." She stops at my shoulder before tracing her finger lightly along my jaw line. "Why do you like Bella so much? I'm sure a guy like you is used to getting your dick wet every night. Is she a virgin or something?"

I pull my head away from her touch, but she moves closer. Out the corner of my eye, I can tell she is sitting on her knees, staring at me intently and waiting for an answer. It is really none of her business why I'm not getting taking care of at home. That is between Bella and me.

"Don't worry about it," I answer. "It's none of your business."

She grins again and playfully bites the tip of her finger. "Oh, you're going to tell me at some point. I just have to work it out of you."

I look forward, keeping my eyes locked on the street. "Did you need a ride home? If not, can you get out?" I ask as calmly as possible.

Bella already thinks I am screwing Sasha and I don't want to give her a reason to believe it. I was not serious when I was flirting with her earlier today; it was just innocent flirting.

The sound of her zipper unzipping makes me turn my head in her direction, only to see her holding her cell phone in her hand and pushing my cell phone into her panties.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask as I reach for my phone, but she pushes my hand away.

"You don't know, Jake? Well, I guess you wouldn't when you are dealing with a virgin and all." She quickly presses a button on her phone and the subtle humming on my cell phone vibrates in her pants. As she tilts her head back, she jumps just a bit, her lips parts and she moans with a light giggle, as the vibration stimulates her clit. "Nice…"

I lick my bottom lip as I continue to listen to the moans of Sasha pleasuring herself with my cell phone. The more she rocks her hips and claws into my thigh with her fingers, my body aches. I needed something…_anything_ to calm the burning desire within me. If I can have it my way, I would fuck her right in the cab of the truck, no questions asked. And you know what? She wouldn't complain one bit.

I run my fingers through my black hair and drop it onto my lap. I need a plan. It may be wrong of me to push Sasha out of the truck and leave her in the alley stranded. If she gets bruised up, I'm sure she can go crying to the police and say I physically hit her.

"Jaakkee." She stretches my name out as she sticks her hand into her pants and I am hoping she is going to give me my phone so I can get out here, but she doesn't.

In the dim light, from the street lamp nearby I see her sweet juices covering her fingertips and the subtle scent of a juicy pussy filling up the air. Her scent awakens something in me. All I want to do is taste her. I breathe heavily; my chest rises up and down as she leans her wet finger in closer to my face. Her scent goes through one nostril and out the other, burning my senses.

"Want to taste?" she asks seductively.

I nod my head in response and as soon as her wet finger brushes against my bottom lip, I dart my long tongue out against her fingertip, just to sample her flavor. She tastes sweet, but not as sweet as Bella. I know I can't go any further than this, so I force myself to stop.

As I turn my head toward the driver's side window, my voice comes out in an exhausted tone. "Sasha, get out." I keep my eyes locked on the reddish-brick wall. I can't bring myself to look at her. Knowing what I had just done makes me feel ashamed and sick to my stomach.

After a minute or two, the truck door rattles when she slams it shut. When she is out of my sights I bury my head against the steering wheel and take a deep breath. What am I going to tell Bella? Should I tell her? I didn't do anything, but to her that probably would be a problem.

Low humming on the seat makes me lift my head and my phone is blinking over and over again. Should I answer it? It's probably Bells calling again. Should I touch it, knowing where it had recently been? But then again, she's been calling me all day according to Sasha. I am sure she is worried about me.

It is definitely not good to bring a pussy smelling phone home, even though I know Bella isn't going to check it. She is not like those insecure women who sniff their boyfriend or husband's underwear or put a black light to the backseat just to find any kind of stains, so she can link him back to cheating. Bella can be a little crazy at times, but she is not that loco.

I open the glove compartment and search for an old piece of paper, which I know my dad is not using. I place the paper on top of the cell phone and haphazardly wrap it around the phone, before opening the door. When I climb out, I walk around to the front of the truck and place the vibrating phone in front of the wheel.

"Sorry, Bells," I whisper before getting back in the truck. I can still hear the phone vibrating loudly against the pavement. The truck comes to life as I start up the engine, put it in gear and drive forward.

_This will be my secret. No one has to know._

The truck barely moves as the tire rolls over the small device, breaking it into pieces. Once I reach the end of the alley, I put the truck back in reverse and run over it again, before looking out of my rearview mirror only to see the shatter pieces of my phone on the ground.

I think, _I dropped my phone and that is all she needs to know and nothing more._

_

* * *

_

"I've been calling you all day. Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" asks Bella as she slowly walks down the stairs, like a man on death row.

I stand near the bottom step and stuff my hands into my pockets. Once she meets the halfway marker, I got a better at look at her face. Her eyes are puffy and red; I can tell she has been crying for a very long time. "Bells, what's wrong?" I ask, trying to take the subject off of me. "Did something happen today at work?"

"Dr. Phillips fired me today," she says in dull, monotone voice.

"For what?" I ask in shock. I take my time up the stairs; maybe if I don't force her, she will open up to me. When I reach her, I grab her hand and she winces briefly from my touch. I pull her hand up to my mouth and kiss her knuckles, it is then when I notice the red splotches across her skin. "What happened?"

"I…sort of attacked one of my group members." For once her voice has a little bit life in it and she even blesses me with a small smile.

A huge grin appears on my face, followed by a smile. "Did you at least kick her ass?"

"Of course," she boasts. "She had it coming!"

In response to her cheerful voice and warm smile, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a firm hug. To my surprise she doesn't pull away, she didn't hug me back either, but knowing that I can at least touch her for a bit makes me happy. I rest my chin on top of her freshly washed hair and inhale the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. I feel as if I am finally in paradise…She's home to me.

As I hold her in my arms, I rock slowly from left to right, enjoying this rare moment because it could be my last. "What actually happened?"

"There is a girl who comes to the shelter and her name is Carmen, she is a homeless, teenage prostitute. S-She knows Phil and she knows _everything_ Phil has ever done to me." She turns in my arms and looks at me with glossy, watery eyes. Her skin wrinkles at the forehead and bottom lip quivers. "She even knows that he liked it when I called him…W-When I called him…D-Daddy P-Phil." By now whatever ounce of composure she had left, it had crumbled to ground just by the mention of that sick bastard's name.

I pull her closer to me and she buries her head into my chest. "I lost it," she cries. "She has been picking at me since day one, Jake. Can you imagine all the things he might have said to her? She thinks he is the best thing on this Earth, but she has no idea. He is using her too for his sick pedophilia."

"Its okay, Bells. Everything is going to be okay."

"Jake," she asks after a moment of silence.

My heart speeds up and I hope she doesn't smell anything.

"Yeah?"

She wraps her arms around me waist. "If there is a God, why does he hate me so much? I never asked for this. All I wanted was someone to love me. Someone to care about me. Someone who will give their all just for me. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Bells?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you and I always will. I just need you to trust me."

"I do trust you," she whispers, "but it is so hard to do."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I can't wait to see what you all think of Jake and...Sasha...I think she already has the skank tag, lol. Much love! :) Btw, you can find this story on JacobBlack-n-Pack as well. http (: / /) jacobblack-n-pack (.) ning (.) com / group / streetwalkers thetherapy sessions/ (Just take out the spaces and parentheses.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Miracles and Tequilas

**GangstaSummoner: Hey everyone! This will be another Jake's POV. I actually like getting into his head. It is also a palate cleanser from the last chapter, I think a lot of ya'll will be looking forward to it. Lots of smiles, I hope! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Miracles and Tequilas**

It has been a couple of weeks since my minor incident with Sasha. She hasn't said anything to me since then, although I have been getting a few stares every now and then. I'm sure all my employees can sense the tension in the air, but I don't want to make it known to everyone. I have thought about firing her, but she is such a damn good mechanic. Her work ethic and skills is exactly what I look for in an employee. Sure the other guys are great too, but she has such raw talent that shouldn't go to waste. Maybe I'm stupid for keeping her around this long, when I should have fired her the very next day. Maybe I just want to forget everything that happened between us.

I knew it was wrong for letting Sasha tempt me like she did, but I didn't really cheat. I really didn't do anything. I wasn't a participant in any sexual act. I was just…there. The fact that I was there is the reason why it is bothering me so much.

I lean forward in the hospital's waiting room chair and spread my fingers outward; the copper ring encircling my ring finger feels as though it weighs a ton.

_I promised her it would be just me and her._

Some promise I made; I can't even keep it. I groan loudly as I rub my hands over my face and my fingers comb through the front of my hair. For some reason I wish this ring had magical powers and would just burn my finger off completely as punishment. That way I'll know never to set eyes or even think about fucking another woman. If Bells only knew what happened that night, I'm sure a missing finger would be great; she will probably try to get rid of my dick too.

Speaking of Bells, for the first time in a long time, we actually had a conversation about the little random things going on in our life. I tried asking her about how she felt about her status, but she always changed the subject, which always changed to Renee and her pregnancy. I was floored when she told me that…speechless. Renee? Pregnant? Who would believe that? But Bella says it's true and it's not just in Renee's head. She's going to be a mom…_again_.

I already knew Renee's pregnancy wasn't going to sit well with Bella. Just because there is a strong possibility that we won't be able to have kids ourselves. I would like kids someday, but now it is nearly impossible. We could, but it's risky. I am not going to pressure her about it. I mean, we can always adopt, but it would be nice to have children of our own running around La Push. Dad would love having grandkids and if Charlie was still alive, he would enjoy helping raise them since he couldn't be there for Bella.

She keeps saying Renee isn't good enough to be someone's mother or she doesn't deserve that right. Like we're any better. Can you honestly say we can raise a child in the madness which is our life? I highly doubt it. As much as we can say we can do better than Renee, we have our own issues to worry about. We're not stable enough to bring a child into this world and I wouldn't want to raise them in an unstable environment. I want them to live in a home where mommy and daddy are happy; happy in love. Right now, that's not us. Right now we are just stressed out. Stress, stress and more stress. A happy home makes a happy family, right?

I sigh to myself as I look around the ocean blue room. The constant, irritating smell of the hospital surrounds me. It seems like I've been here for hours and none of the guys have arrived yet. I guess everyone is busy since it is the middle of the week after all. I glance towards the nurse's station to see the skinny, blonde staring mechanically at a piece of paper. She looks bored as hell. She has an easy job. All she does is sit all day long and making a few rounds every hour. Pretty simple.

My legs are growing restless, so I stand up to stretch them out. From far off I can hear footsteps coming down the hallway, patting loudly against the tile floor. I walk toward the hallway, assuming it is my crew, but as soon as I turn the corner I see Bells with a huge grin on her face. I haven't seen her smile like that in a while. She's practically glowing. I wonder what has her grinning from ear to ear like that. I know I didn't do anything.

"What's up?" I say as I smile back and stuff my hands into my pockets.

"Hi," she says while walking toward me with a little bounce in her step. She stands on her tip toes and plants a light kiss on my lips. I wasn't expecting such a giving kiss from her. Something must be going on.

"Well, you're in a good mood today. You're happy to see me aren't you?"

Her soft, pink lips continue to hold a smile. "I'm always happy to see you. I just got some good news that's all."

"Good news? Did Phil die?"

She covers her mouth with her hand, while her shoulders rises up and down as she tries to hold back her laughter. "I wish! But no, Dr. Phillips rehired me today. She said that I needed to get away from the shelter for a bit. I can come back Friday and she said things are going to be a lot different when I do."

"That is good news, Bells!" I find myself wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and pulling her into a massive bear hug. When I place her back down and she straightens out her attire, I say, "You're oddly excited about a job you didn't like in the first place."

For a minute I see a flash of doubt in her eyes, but it quickly vanishes. "I'm doing this for me, Jake. If I plan on becoming a better person I have to let the bitter woman that I have become go. I want to be happy, Jake."

"I know you do."

She sighs and forces a smile back on her thin face. "Do you plan on changing for the better too?"

"I've been trying for a long time."

"I think you're fine the way you are. You're a lot stronger than I am."

It kind of hurts me to know that she thinks I'm strong. I'm not strong at all. If I were strong, I would tell her about Sasha, but I know that would destroy her positive mood. Besides, I want her happy.

She looks at me, holding my gaze and asks, "Have you heard any news about Quil? Are his parents here?"

"No, I haven't heard anything yet. Mr. and Mrs. Ateara were here long before I got here. They've probably been here all night."

"I see."

"Jacob!" The heavy voice of Mr. Ateara calls out behind me.

I turn around to face him and Bella stands close beside me. She wraps her arm around my own as she waits quietly for Mr. Ateara to speak again. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Everything is fine," says Mr. Ateara as his tall, slim body nearly hovers over me. He rubs his hand over his salt and pepper hair. "Quil is good. His eyes are open."

"Really?" Bella says eagerly and her voice is cheerful and warm. "That's good!"

"Yeah, it is," I say, my voice mimicking her happy tone. "Can we go in to see him?"

Mr. Ateara nods his head and moves out the way as I lead Bella down the hallway toward Quil's room. Today must be a great day for miracles. If Quil's eyes are open, at some point he has to start talking too. I have so much to tell him and I know he has a lot to talk about.

When we reach his room, I reach out to open the door, but it opens before my hand can touch the knob. As I step back, Mrs. Ateara exits with a smile on her round face. She actually looks younger and less worn down than she had been in the past months.

"Hello, Jacob, Bella," she says softly as she walks passed us in a hurry toward her husband who is standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hi, Mrs. Ateara," we both say in unison as she walks away.

Bella looks at me and enters the hospital room; a room which was once dark and gloomy is now filled with life and warmth. The blinds covering the long, rectangular window to the right are up, letting in the warmth of the summer heat. Flowers, balloons and stuffed toys crowds one corner of the room. Who would think so many people cared about Quil this way?

Bella and I stand on each side of Quil's bed. For some reason, I find it hard to look at him like this; bandaged and covered in scars, especially his face. It's just a reminder of all the shit I put him through. When I finally get the strength to look at him straight in the eyes, his brown eyes starts to water as they move from my face to Bella's. At least he recognizes us. He starts to move his mouth, his lips forming small O's every time he tries to speak.

"Hey, man!" I say and reach down to grab his hand. "It's good to have you back with us."

Quil grins and his mouth looks like he is trying to laugh about something.

Bella reaches down and rubs the top of his shaved head. Most of his hair hadn't grown back from the surgery to remove the bullet. She smiles down at him. "We missed you, Quil."

I wish I knew someone who knew how to read lips, but from the way Quil is moving his mouth, I think he is saying, "I missed you too."

"You're gonna have to get better so you can come work for me."

He looks shock as his eyes dart toward Bella, as if he is trying to get an answer from her.

"Yeah, Quil, you're going to love it. Jake has his own shop now and we want you to be the manager."

I look in Bella's direction quickly because she just said _we_; like she actually wants to be apart of my business. "Everything is all set up and ready for you at any time."

Quil looks as if he is about to cry and he mouths, "Thank you."

I clearly understood him that time. At the rate Quil is improving, I'm sure he will be back to normal in no time.

* * *

In celebration of Quil's groundbreaking recovery Sam, Embry, Leah, Monica and Bella all decided to go out to celebrate. It's the middle of the weekday, but I guess its okay as long as none of us with jobs get pissy drunk. Although, I think Leah and Monica are way passed the limit and we haven't stepped foot inside the bar yet. Both of them had five shots of tequila before we left our house and who knows what else before that.

"Do you r-r-remember Beelllaaa, when that bitch tried to take m-m-y m-m-money?" slurs Monica as she bumps her shoulder against Bella's in the backseat of my car.

I stare at the two occasionally through the rearview mirror. Bella looks like she is about to push Leah and Monica out the car. She pushes a lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "Yes, Monica. I remember and you kicked that bitch's ass too."

"I s-sure did! I said 'bbbiiitttcchhhh, touch my money again and watch your ass get cut!'"

Bella nods her head agreement. "Yep and the bitch got cut."

Monica yells angrily, "Hell yeah I cut that bitch! Dumbass trick trying to take my money!" She tilts her head to the side and her thick hair shields her face.

I see Bella sigh in relief and looks toward Leah who is just staring at her. "What the hell is your problem, Leah?" She rolls her eyes, leans forward and pokes me in the shoulder. "How much longer until we reach the bar? It seems like we have been driving for hours."

Embry says, "It's only been ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" She groans as she falls back in between Leah and Monica and crosses her arms over her chest. "I gotta get out of this car. These two are driving me nuts."

I laugh silently to myself at her dismay. I already have a good feeling how this night may end.

It isn't long before we arrive at Top Cats, a local bar just outside of Forks. It is a small joint and there is nothing fancy about it at all. As soon as we step in the establishment we are surrounded by clouds of tobacco smoke, fried catfish and the strong aroma of liquor. The dimly lit room is nearly packed from front to back; I guess a lot of people needed to get out tonight.

Monica raises her hands over her head and begins to sway her hips from side to side to a funky blues song. Her hair bounces above her shoulders and nearly snakes her body out of her short, one shoulder mini dress. She dances her way to the dance floor and starts grinding on the first guy who grabs her by the waist. In the midst of this all, Leah had managed to pull Sam and Embry toward the bar. By the sound of her fist pounding on the wooden counter, I know she is all ready to get wasted tonight.

Suddenly I feel someone take my hand in theirs and I notice Bella pulling me to the bar as well. I take a seat beside Sam on the black bar stool. Bella raises her hand to get the bartender's attention. With her arms propped on the counter she leans forward and opens her mouth to speak. "Can I have a round of Jell-O shots?"

I hear Leah yell from further down, "And a bottle of Tequila!" Funny how she's acting like a drunken sorority girl.

Bella smiles. "And a bottle of Tequila too."

I like watching Bella like this. I like seeing her at her best and today she's been in rare form. This is the Bella I have been dying to get to know. I know the rough and hardcore Icee like the back of my hand, but Bella, I don't know her well. If she wasn't so broken this is exactly what our relationship would be like, our life would be so calm and carefree. Her smile is as if she doesn't have a care in the world; like she's finally happy. I can't help but wonder if maybe this is all a show. Maybe she is hiding all her emotions behind a fake smile. How can she so easily decide to change everything around?

The bartender returns with a tray of Jell-O shots along with shot glasses and a bottle of Tequila. Bella grabs a Jell-O shot and so do Embry, Sam and Leah. Monica is nowhere to be found in the midst of the partying behind us.

I grab one as well and raise it up. "This one goes out to our boy, Quil! We love you and we wish you a full recovery!"

"To Quil!" we all say in unison as we gulp down our shot.

The night of celebration filled with dancing, drinking and laughter went on and on for hours. I have to say tonight has got to be the best night of my life.

Bella nudges me and bends her finger for me to come closer. As I move closer to her, through my beer goggle eyes I can see a strange twinkle in her eyes. She presses her hand against my shoulder before whispering in my ear, "Jake, I want to do something crazy tonight."

Over the music I ask, "Like what?"

"Hmm? Something I haven't done since my stripper days."

I don't have a clue what she is talking about and I automatically think she wants to do a little dance out of _Coyote Ugly_. "Do you want to dance on the bar?"

She only laughs as loudly as she could. "No! I kind of want to take a shot…You know…take one off of you."

It takes me a while to get it and then I say, "Ohhh," when it finally dawns on me.

"So can I?" she asks.

How can I say no to the woman I love? Besides, I am a little drunk and probably will do any crazy plan she comes up with tonight.

I nod my head. "Sure. Sure."

Bella gives a devilish grin and pounds her hand against the bar counter loud and clear.

Somehow over the music, it seems like people knew what it meant. The bartender looks up and grins, before walking toward the end of the bar and rings an old, rusty cowbell. The music cuts off and the drunken crowd grows silent. "It's BODY SHOT TIME!" yells the bartender.

The crowd begins to cheer loudly as if they are at a football game and the music begins to pick up again. Bella spins around on the stool and jumps off as she tilts her head to the side while pointing to the countertop. "Get up there!" she says in a demanding tone.

It's something about the way she demanded me to move; it was kind of sexy. I slide off of the stool and start to jump on the bar before she stops me. She grins, reaches for the hem of my shirt and raises it upward. I raise my arms over my head and pull the shirt completely off. As I look behind Bella I can see a group of women standing nearby, eyeing every inch of my body; one even groped her own breast.

I cock an eyebrow. _Damn, I'm good._

Moments later I'm laying flat on my back with Bella's upside down face hovering over me. She leans down and kisses me gently on the lips, before smiling again. I turn my head to the side only to see Sam staring at me in amazement. "Don't you dare look at her ass," I mumble, which causes him to grin.

"You probably should worry about Leah, she has a far better view," says Sam as he places his hands behind his head while laughing.

I instantly flip him off and bring my attention back to the sexy vixen before me.

"Ready, Jake?"

"Absolutely."

Bella slowly inches over me, her tight, yellow dress clings to her curves in all the right places. Just as her chest crosses my face, at the angle I am in, I can see her nipples through the slightly see-through material. I flex my fingers at my side; I'm itching to pinch her pink buds, but there are so many eyes on us.

Crap, what if I get a woody?

The touch of her hot tongue, leaving a long wet trail down the middle of my stomach, definitely caused my dick to twitch. I bit down on my bottom lip when she teases my bellybutton. Slowly, I maneuver my hand to lie against calf and slowly work my way to her thigh, massaging her soft skin just at the hem of her dress. I don't care whose watching. They are just going to have to enjoy the show for now.

Bella pauses for a minute, looks down and through her parted thighs I see her staring back at me with a "fuck me" grin on her face. She knows exactly what I am up to.

"Nice ass!" I hear someone yell from far out in the crowd. I do what anybody in this situation would do. I claimed Bella's ass as my own, by smacking her right cheek and rising up to kiss the spot.

"Jake! Stop!" She giggles as she sprinkles the salt onto the trail she left behind.

I laugh as well. "I just had to make sure they knew who you belonged to."

Leah says, "What do you expect them to say when she has her ass all out for us all to look at?"

I roll my eyes. "No one asked you, Leah."

"I hope I can still do this," mumbles Bella as she looks over her shoulder at me, before slowly licking the salt away.

I try to stay as perfectly still as I balance the shot glass on my stomach while Bella works her magic. The crowd continues to cheer her on. I look to my left only to see Leah with a lime slice in her hand. She grins and stuffs the sour fruit into my mouth; making sure a bit is sticking out for Bella. Bella tilts her head back quickly with her lips wrapped around the rim of the shot glass and her hair cascades down her back. She cringes a little before taking the glass out of her hand and out of nowhere she damn near bends her back to the point where she takes the lime out of my mouth with her teeth.

I stare back at her in shock as the lime slips from between my teeth and into her mouth. She flashes me a grin as the sound of the crowd continues to roar.

I stutter. "W-When the hell did you learn that?"

She turns around while straddling my hips, takes my head in between her hands and pulls me closer. "It's just a little trick I picked up along the way," she says before tonguing me down in front of everybody.

Tonight couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Yayyyy! Quil is back in the building! –Happy Dance- I miss having Quil in the picture, although he has a long road ahead. What do you think of Bella and Jake's little body shot scene? I think they finally needed that happy moment and some form of connection, even though it involved a lot of alcohol.**

**Oh well, that's all for now. Next chapter will definitely have some confessions or maybe Jake will continue to keep it a secret. Thank you for reading and until next time…Much love! **


	7. Chapter7 Confessions Through Sex On Fire

**GangstaSummoner: Hey everybody! This chapter is a little on the short side, but I thought this would be a good spot to end it. The song, as you can see from the title is "Sex On Fire" by Kings of Leon. I absolutely love this song. I was listening to it and I just had to write something dealing with it. So, listen to it while you're reading it for most of the first half of this chapter. I think the rest of the chapter may make you hate Bella a little bit more.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to SM, outside of the original characters.**

**Chapter 7 – Confessions Through Sex On Fire**

I don't know what made me decide to take a body shot off of Jake. I wasn't _that _drunk either. I just wanted to show him that I still found him extremely attractive, that I wanted him to know that I still _want_ him and I want him _bad_. I am very aware of what our sexless life is doing to our relationship. I can see it in his body language; every lingering gaze, every kiss which is hungry and passionate, every hug, every touch. Jake misses me and I feel the same way about him. I know I am pushing him away and sooner or later he is going to run away to someone who will fulfill his every desire.

Someone like Sasha…

The first time I laid eyes on the voluptuous woman, I already knew she was trouble. She is the only female working at Jake's shop and she's surrounded by men; I'm sure someone is going to notice her underneath the grease stains and baggy jeans. Sadly, my man grabbed her attention and he fell right into the palms of her hands. I have to admit, it's mostly my fault because I am not handling my business. I'm just…scared.

Using protection is the right thing to do, but I have these constant fears of what if the condom breaks and I infect him with this crazy disease. Oral sex is good too, but I want to actually feel _him_. There is nothing like a good dick and Jake definitely has it. I'll be damn if I let that little slut lay a hand on him. He's mine. Jake belongs to me! In order to keep him from falling under her spell, I am going to have to step up my game.

"Bells," whispers Jake as he looks at me from the passenger's seat. "You look worried."

I say, "I'm not worried" while keeping my eyes on the road. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Us." I shake my head slightly and sigh deeply. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Tonight had been a great night for us. We laughed, smiled and nearly peed on ourselves when Monica fell on her ass as we tried to help her out of the bar. We needed this to take our minds off of our problems. We needed some form of release. Tonight we forgot about everything and just enjoyed each other's company. It should be like this everyday.

As I look toward Jake in the darken car, he tilts his head against the tinted window and stares blankly at the trees blurring by us; I know he is not happy. He's not happy because when we step foot into our home we are going to go up to our bedroom, climb into bed and won't say anything. We're not even going to cuddle. It's sad that our relationship has come down to this, a hollow, empty shell of nothing. The love is still there, but expressing it has become difficult.

I think tonight I can change that. I'll try at least.

Jake touches the small screen near the AC controls and presses a button. He relaxes in his seat and tilts his head back as the rocking beat of "Sex On Fire" by Kings of Leon blares through the speakers. Out the corner of my eye, I catch him singing an out of tune version of the song while tapping his fingers against the arm rest.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound.  
I know they're watching, they're watching.  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play.  
Has people talking, talking.  
_

"Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound."

I push my hair out of my face, for some reason I am feeling a little feverish. I doubt if my meds are reacting to the alcohol in my system. Maybe it's the sexy man beside me singing a very sexually charged song.

His voice becomes a little louder as the music picks up and the chorus begins. "You, your sex is on fire."

I clench the steering wheel and squeeze my thighs together as I bite down on my bottom lip. _Damn it! It is on fire!_ I groan softly to myself as I turn into our driveway.

As soon as I reach to turn the ignition off, Jake touches my hand and says, "Stop. I like this part."

I sigh and lean back into my seat because I knew what was coming up. It's the one part of the song that tells it all. Of course, I'm the former prostitute in this relationship, but I had never done this for Jake. Not in a car that is.

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day.  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving.  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale.  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying._

I breathe out through my mouth as Jake rubs my bare arm with the back of his hand, long, slow strokes. I turn my head slightly to the right, trying to get a good look at him. His dark brown eyes are innocent and sincere; I see a longing and a need behind them. It is almost as if he is begging me to give him something, anything to relieve him. He leans toward me and presses his lips just at the curve of my shoulder. His kisses are so soft, they leave goose bumps behind.

_You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire  
_

I don't know what it is about the drums, the guitars and the constant anticipation I feel while listening to this song, but it energizes me. It makes you want to have hot, raunchy sex at anytime of the day, even in a car.

"Jake," I say in a shaky, breathy tone, while releasing my seatbelt.

He is only inches away from my face, waiting for an answer, waiting for me to give him permission.

I turn in my seat, haphazardly tuck my right leg up under me and quickly drape my arms around his neck. As I stare into his eyes and smile, I say, "Fuck me."

With those two little words Jake attacks my lips in one swift movement. My lips part, inhaling the scent of alcohol on his breath, but I don't care if his breath stinks. Rough grunts can be heard as we tongue wrestle, enjoying the taste of each other. Jake pushes me backward with a tiny thud against the driver's side door, which causes the car to rock a bit. I really hope it doesn't leave a bruise. He breathes heavily against my mouth, nipping and sucking at my bottom lip.

I return the favor, kissing him back with just as much urgency. I moan against the corner of his mouth as he covers my neck with kisses and gentle biting. With my hand between us, I attempt to push him back until he moves into his seat and I quickly straddle his lap. As I whip my hair out of my face and roll my hips against his crotch, he slides his hands underneath my dress, gripping at my skin with his large fingers.

My hands wander over his shirt, memorizing every curve of his chest and abs, until I reach the metal button of on his jeans. He looks at me for a second as I fumble around with the button and then the zipper. I can already feel his hard dick pressing against the thick material. Somehow, I manage to rise up a bit as he slides his boxers and pants down, exposing all his glory to me.

His dick stands long, strong and proud as I gaze over it in the dim light, from the motion light casting into the car. I smirk to myself because he is all mine. I wrap my hand around his warm, firm dick and slowly stroke it up and down. Jake tilts his head back, lips part and moans softly.

"That feels so good, Bells," he hoarsely whispers, "…so good."

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones.  
I could just taste it, taste it.  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight.  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest.  
_

As I massage in a circular motion, I press my thumb against the tip of the head and smear his pre-cum all over it. I'm sure he tastes just as salty and delicious as I remember.

Jake leans forward, pulls me closer to him and whispers into my ear, "Are you going to taste me, baby?"

I grin as I raise my thumb up to my mouth and say, "Of course I am…And probably more." With that I slowly twirl my tongue around my thumb, flickering and sampling his creamy cum. "I want some more." I quickly begin to pump a little faster while he grasps my ass and parts my cheeks.

"Fuck!" He yells as his nails dig into my cheeks and I move my hands away. Jake breathes heavily as he looks at me through glossy eyes, curiosity crossing his flushed face. "You can't stop…now."

I crawl from off his lap and bend so that my knees are flat on the driver's seat and my head is in close proximity to his dick. I hear him laugh lightly when I begin to play with his dark balls, licking, massaging and sucking the daylights out of them. My tongue slithers along the shaft, leaving a wet trail behind, but always stopping at the bottom of the head.

"You're great, Bells…You're so fucking great," he mumbles over and over again.

I'm proud that I can give him just a little bit of pleasure; at least he's happy and smiling.

Jake's rough moans continue to the fill the inside of the car, while the music finally begins to cease to exist. He takes my hand, places it on his dick and with his assistance I pumped him until he came all over my hand. The creamy, white substance gushes over my hands and in between my fingers. Jake looks down at me, his breathing is heavy and smirks. He says, "I thought you wanted some more."

I nod my head and lick away the creamy treat on my hand. "I did."

_You, your sex is on fire.  
And you, your sex is on fire.  
Consumed with what's to transpire._

And you, your sex is on fire.  
Consumed with what's to transpire.

* * *

I groan softly as I turn on my side, but feel a sharp pain. As I change position so did the annoying pain. Beside me, I hear low snores and I assume it's Jake. My eyes flutter open, only to see the white ceiling above. As my eyes adjust to the light coming in through the window, I soon realize I am not in my bedroom. I push myself upward, it is then when I notice I am on the staircase…naked.

Okay, I am not going to panic.

Out the corner of my eye I see Jake comfortably laying on his side with his mouth slightly open and just as naked as the day he came into the world. I push my hair out of my face, pull my knees to my chest and glance at the front door. "What happened last night?"

"_Oh, Jake you are such an animal!" I screamed as he pushed me against the wall near the coat rack by the front door. Jake growled as I hitched my legs around his waist and he rams into me. "Shit!" I moaned loudly._

_Jake's butt clenches tightly as he pounded into me back to back. "What do you expect, when I haven't had you in months?"_

I nervously rub the back of my neck and exhale deeply. So, that's what happened. As I move to stand up, I also feel sore below the belt as well. We had to been at it like rabbits last night. I turn to look at Jake as he continues to sleep like a baby. I can't believe we didn't make it upstairs.

"Jake! Wake up!" I kick him gently in the side. "Wake up!"

Jake rolls over onto his back and his eyes slowly open. When he realizes it's me, he flashes me that killer smile I can't resist. "Morning," he says as he sits up straight. He stretches his arms over his head and yawns loudly. "How are you?"

"Jake, did we have sex?"

He looks away for a minute and says, "We used protection each time." He grins with a smug smile. "Did I give it to you so good that you forgot?"

"No…I didn't forget," I say as I look away and rub my arm shyly.

He stands up and continues to grin. He reaches for my hand, kisses my forehead and finally my lips. "It was great. Last night, I mean it was amazing. Thank you."

"Thank you?" I ask as I gaze into his eyes. "For what?"

"For understanding that I love you and forgiving me." He continues to stare at me, seeing that I don't know what he is talking about. His face sinks and he sighs. "I screwed up, Bells…With Sasha. She tried to seduce me and I confessed everything to you."

I stare at him blankly and move away from him. "And I forgave you! Did you sleep with her?"

He shakes his head from left to right while holding his hands up. "No, I didn't, but I was close," he explains.

"Wait! You were close! How close were you to that hussy?"

"S-She…She used my phone as a vibrator and…let me taste her."

"Oh my god, Jake!" I yell at the top of my lungs and run up the stairs. "No! No! No! You're supposed to be better than that, Jake! You're supposed to be the strong one!" By now I'm close to tears. I can't believe he did this to me.

Jake rushes up the stairs and follows me into the bedroom where I begin to pace back and forth across the room. He stands by the open the door, continuously watching my every move. "Listen to me, Bells. I didn't sleep with her. Isn't that the good thing?"

I stop halfway and look at him through red, glossy eyes. "Do you expect me to jump for joy because you didn't touch her?" I move across the floor and for the second time in our relationship I slap him because he deserved it. My hand falls to my side as I look at him with anger in my heart. "It's not the fact that you might've licked her finger or gave her oral or whatever! It's the fact that you let her get to you! You're wrong, Jacob Black! How dare you let some other woman tempt you?"

He slowly rubs the side of his reddening face and looks away in shame. "I'm sorry."

I sit down at the foot of the bed and bury my head into my hands. After a while I feel the mattress move and hear Jake clear his throat beside me. For a long time we sit there in silence.

"We need each other," he whispers beside me in a low tone. "We can't continue to live like this."

I ask, "So, what do you want to do?"

He shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "I don't know."

"Do you think we should end it?"

"If we do, both of our lives would be stress free. You won't have to worry about me cheating on you," he says.

"And you wouldn't have to worry about catching HIV." I stare at the promise ring on my finger before pulling it off.

"Life would be simpler."

"Easy."

He asks, "Do you really want to throw it all away?"

I stand up slowly and face him with the ring in between my fingers. I take a deep breath, reach for his hand and place the tiny ring in the middle of his hand. "It seems like I have to." Jake looks at me with tears in his eyes, I've never seen him look so hurt before in my life. I'm also having a hard time trying to control my tears. "We need time a-apart. You're free to do whatever you like. I'm not going to hold you back any longer." He opens his mouth to speak, but I silence him with my finger and close his hand over the ring. "I want you to be happy."

Jake stands up with his shoulders slumped over, tears falling from his eyes. He slowly drags his feet across the room toward the bedroom door. "Don't do this," he pleads.

"I have to, Jake. I need to make myself better for you…or anybody else who wants me."

"I can h-"

"Go. Please. I'm already hurting enough."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper back as he disappears out of the room, leaving me alone for the first time in a very long time. I turn around and fling myself onto the empty bed. Just knowing that Jake is no longer in my life, it tears me apart. My warm tears stain my cheeks and even the pillow as I bury my head into it. I can take a million lashings from Renata and her whip, but nothing hurts as much as losing my better half. Nothing.

_Jake, I'm stupid and I'm so sorry._

**Jake's POV**

What just happened? Did we break up?

I stand at the top of the staircase, feeling the aftereffects of the recent events. Tears stream down my face like my own personal waterfall as I grip the copper ring in my hand. How can she change her mind after what happened last night?

_She moaned in my ear as I lowered her naked body down onto the staircase. "God, I love so much, Jake." She tilted her head back, exposing her neck as I roughly suck on her skin, leaving behind a pretty noticeable hicky. "That feels…good," she said contently when she pulled my head down to hers. "I forgive you…"_

"_I will never leave you. I promise no woman will become between us." I rolled onto my back, pulled her along with me and she straddled my lap._

_She pushed her hair out of her face and pressed her hand onto my chest; her hips rolled to a sensual beat in her head. "I know. Just don't let it happen again."_

She was so happy last night and when I confessed everything to her, she was shocked, but she shook it off. She said she was changing and she wasn't going to let a woman as trashy as Sasha ruin her good mood. I guess that was the alcohol talking or she was just so high off her own pheromones, she wasn't thinking straight.

Why am I leaving anyway? This is my house. I paid for every piece of wood and furniture in here. Besides, when have I ever given up on something I wanted? Never. Therefore, I don't plan on giving up on her now. I am better than that and I am not going to let her push me away because she thinks I will be happy without her. It doesn't work that way. We are a packaged deal. When one is down the other will pick them up.

I look down the hallway toward our bedroom door and quickly walk in its direction. As I walk down the hall, I can hear Bella crying her eyes out. I know this is not what she wants. She knows she doesn't want to end it like this.

I stand in the doorway, staring at Bella's pale, naked form curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed. Her soft whimpers echoes throughout the room. She doesn't see me as I cross the room toward the foot of the bed. I stare down at her, grab her ankles and pull her in my direction. She turns onto her back, looking up at me with big, sad, reddish eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Bells," I say softly. "We are going to get through this like civilized people. No drama. We are going to talk this out like adults."

"Leave me alone, Jake!" she screams.

"No!" I yell back. My voice is so loud I can hear it echoing around me and she cowers down like a scared little girl. "You listen to me. I don't care about what Phil or Edward did to you. I don't care if you have HIV. I don't care if you feel that you're not good enough for me or if you rather suffer alone. I don't give a damn! _I love you_! Do you know what that means? It means that I am willing to die for you. I will do anything and everything that is humanly possible to be with you, Bells. When I was struggling to walk again, you stayed by my side through it all. You could've easily left me, but you didn't. If I didn't have you by my side…I probably would have never been able to walk again."

I continue to stare at her, hoping she understands what I am saying. "I am pretty much all you have left. Renee can leave you any minute and so can Monica and Trixie. But me, Jacob Black, I am not going any damn place! Do you hear me? No where! Now, you can bitch and whine all you like, but I am not going anywhere. I'm yours okay, and no will ever replace how I feel about you. No one."

Once I finish my speech, I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I finally told her exactly how I feel about her and the way she's been acting lately. She has to know that I care about her deeply and there is no way she is going to get rid of me over dumb shit. I think it's about time we figure out what the hell we are going to do.

Bella's shoulders drop as she places her hand in her lap and plays with her fingers. She looks at me from under her lashes and nervously whispers, "Have I really gotten that bad, Jake? Have I gotten so stupid that I can't see the great man standing in front of me anymore?" She moves closer to the foot of the bed, sitting on her knees and grabs my hands. "What's the matter with me?"

I pull my hands away from her and quickly wrap my arms around, pulling her closer against me. She rests her head against my chest and suddenly she starts to cry again. I rest my chin on top of her head as I rub her back. "You just need to talk to me more. Tell me what you want and need?"

"I need you," she mumbles against my chest while wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. "I need all of you."

"You got it and I need the same as well."

"I'll give you my all, I promise. I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself."

I whisper, "I know you do. Just know that I am going to be here for you all the way."

She nods her head, silently agreeing with me.

"Here," I say as I unwrap her arms from around me take her hand and slide the ring back into place. "Keep it."

"I will."

* * *

**I can't wait to see what you all have to say about this chapter, I'm sure it's going to be interesting. I personally think Bella was being a little bit too bitchy and selfish…lol…what am I saying, I wrote her that way. I'm sure everybody feels sorry for Jake; you can tell he really didn't want to leave, but he handled his business I may add.**

**Alright, so I have something important to say. Monday, I'll be leaving for the AmeriCorps. While I am away I do plan on writing and posting as well, but first I need to figure out how my schedule will be. So, once I figure all that out about when I'll be able to write and post, a chapter will be up. You can visit the group for this story on JBNP; I will most likely post updates there just to keep you updated on when a new chapter is coming.**

**Once again thank you so much for reading and I greatly appreciate your support. Until then, stay on the look out! I WILL complete this story! Thank you and much love! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Guilty Moments

**GangstaSummoner: Hey there everybody! Sorry for the long wait! I've been traveling the U.S. saving one community after another with AmeriCorps NCCC. It's an awesome program! I suggest you all check it out at some point. Anyway, I had a hard time writing this chapter because I started on it in June and for the life of me, I couldn't remember where I was going with the story after rereading it several of times. So, hopefully this chapter will get me back on track! BTW, all the new readers "Welcome!" and to all old readers "Thank you for sticking around! I appreciate it!"**

**P.S. If anybody knows a really good free grammar checker software I could download, please let me know. For some reason Open Office grammar check isn't working right on my laptop.**

**Chapter 8 – Guilty Moments**

Today is my first day back at work and I expect things to be a little different. I am not going to let Carmen get to me. Besides, I'm sure she won't show her face today. As I enter the recreation room and head toward Dr. Phillip's office, I notice that Caroline and Jackie are not around. Those two are usually the first ones I see in the morning.

"Ah, Bella, I'm so glad to see you!" says Dr. Phillips as she looks away from her computer screen. "Have a seat. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I answer as I sit down in front of her cluttered desk. "Where is Caroline and Jackie?"

"They will not be attending any sessions today." She pushes out her chair, stands to her feet and looks toward the doorway for a moment. I can hear the sound of chairs being dragged across the tile floor. "It seems like they are here already." She looks in my directions and walks toward the door. "Come with me."

I follow her closely as she exits her office and into the recreation room, only to see a mixture of males and females all sitting in a circle casually talking amongst themselves. The sound of Dr. Phillips high heel shoes tapping against the floor causes the group to stop talking as she settles into her seat. She smiles and looks toward the young, skinny boy who looks about 18 years old. "Raymond, can you grab a chair for Bella, please?"

"Yes ma'am," he says with a southern drawl in his deep voice. He stands up quickly and his short frame dashes across the room to grab a chair. When he returns he slides his chair over and places my chair in between he and Dr. Phillips. "There ya go Bella," he says while sitting down.

I nod my head and take my seat in between them. "Thank you."

"Everyone this is Bella Swan and she will be joining us for a few sessions. Please make her feel welcomed," says Dr. Phillips as her brown eyes gazes around the circle.

I didn't expect my job to turn into a therapy sessions. I at least thought I would have some form of authority like before, but I guess I should suck it up. This is all part of my healing I suppose.

As the day went on I continued to watch Dr. Phillips as she engaged herself with my fellow group members. She listened eagerly to their stories and tried her best to give them guidance. Never once did someone speak out of line or raise their voice. I wonder why it was so hard for me to gain control. Dr. Phillips had a motherly quality about her that demanded respect. She knows how to be loving, caring and hard when needed. I think that is why she is able to control Carmen. Unlike me, I am too close to Carmen's age therefore she treats me like shit.

"How did you like the meeting?" asks Dr. Phillips as she grabs her purse from off the floor and exits her office.

I walk beside her slowly. "It was interesting."

"How so?"

"You have so much control. There is no cursing, fighting or someone lashing out." I look up and say, "They respect you so much."

"Thank you." She smiles at my compliment. "That's why I wanted you with this particular group. I knew if I brought Caroline, Jackie and Carmen together things would had been hell if you were there."

"Do you mean it's not always like that with those three?"

She shakes her head. "No. They all know, especially Carmen, they know that I am not going to put up with any drama. I expect this shelter to be a place where women...and occasionally men...can put their past behind them. This is a place to start anew. Carmen is a piece of work and I have yet to have a breakthrough with her, but I was hoping since you and her are somewhat similar maybe you could get her to see the light. Well, you see how that turned out."

"Carmen is out to get me and as long as she is with Phil, she is going to make my life a living hell." I open the door to the exit and step out into the gleaming sunlight. "I sometimes wonder if she is doing this because Phil told her to."

"Why do you think he is bothering you through her?" She steps down onto the bottom step and turns slightly to look back at me.

"Because I got away," I whisper. "He wanted to make my life and Renee's hell, but we both managed to escape. He nearly killed her and I could have died several times, but I got through it. Maybe he wants me dead."

"Interesting. I will see you first thing Monday morning."

"Will I be working with my group?" I ask.

She looks over her shoulder. "No, not anytime soon." With that she crosses the street to the parking lot and vanishes into her car.

_What's the point in this?_ I think to myself as I watch Dr. Phillips blow her horn as she drives pass me. What is she trying to teach me? How to control my "pupils"? Maybe she thinks if I watch her, then I can use her technique to control the delinquent known as Carmen. I personally think if I can get Phil out of the way things would be a lot different, but it's never that simple. Nothing is simple for me.

The drive back to La Push is quiet and thoughtful. I can't stop thinking about what Dr. Phillips had planned and how I am going to benefit from it. I suppose, only time will tell.

"Jake! I'm home!" I yell as I enter the house while slipping out of my shoes near the front door. I glance at the watch on my wrist, it is just after six o'clock. Jake is usually at home by now. I plop down onto the sofa with my feet resting on the arm rest and the back of my head burying into the soft cushions, as tiredness creeps over me. It had been a while since I last felt so drained. Maybe it's the disease or maybe I'm worrying too much. There is so much stress in my life; I often wonder when will it all end. Of course, it will end once I finally stop breathing. Once my body stops fighting and I succumb to the deathly disease. When will that be?

"Welcome home." His smooth voice whispers in my ear and finally his lips are against my own, inviting me in, welcoming me back. I reach up and trace the side of his face with my fingertips, feeling the rough scars on his face. I'd memorized every last one of them, knowing when, where and why he got them because majority of them were because of me.

He pulls away just as I whisper his name and open my eyes. His full lips pull into a crooked smile and I return the favor as I drop my hand to my stomach. I want to see his face everyday.

He tilts his head to the side and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answer. "I'm just a little tired."

"Have you taken your medicine?"

I shake my head.

He frowns. "Bella, you have to take your medicine if you want to feel better," he lectures me as if I am a child.

I want to tell him I am never going to feel better, but it is mostly going to turn into a bigger lecture about me doing better for myself and how I should be thankful. "I don't like what it does to me."

"I don't like what it does to you either, but...Please, just take it."

I sigh. "Fine."

**Jacob's POV**

She is nearly in tears as she rests her head against the toilet bowl. Her skin is pale, red and clammy. "Breathe, Bella," I whisper as I sit on the floor beside her and brush her hair out of her face. My hand rests on her back while her body shivers as she pukes the unwanted fluids out. "It's okay. You're going to be fine. Just a little longer."

"I want to die," she weakly moans into the bowl. "I don't deserve this."

"Ssshh." I hate hearing her say things like that. It's like she wants to die so she can get rid of her pain. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean into her back. Her fingers clenches the toilet as her muscles tightens again as she continues to gag. This moment, yet sickening as it is, is also sweet because this is the first time she has let me in. I have always been on the outside when she had taken her medicine and suffered the side effects by herself. But tonight I refused to let her go through it alone. She needs someone to comfort her and to be by her side.

She breathes heavily as she leans back and tilts her head against my shoulder. As she looks to the ceiling and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, she whispers, "Thank you."

I brush her bangs out of her face and wipe the sweat away from her forehead before kissing it. "Thank you for letting me share this with you. How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

"We should get some fluids in your body."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep." She turns in my arms and snuggles into my chest. "I just want to go to sleep."

I watch as she closes her eyes, her tear stained cheeks are still flush. It isn't long before I hear her lightly snoring in my arms. "Sleep well, Bells," I whisper as I stand to my feet while carefully cradling her in my arms and carry her into our bedroom.

After tucking Bella into bed, I walk downstairs to the small bar in the kitchen to pour myself a glass Vodka. Just as I finish pouring the smooth liquid, my cellphone vibrates in my back pocket. I place the bottle on the counter-top before pulling my phone out of my pocket, only to see I had one new picture message. I don't recognize the number, but I open it anyway. The picture message downloads in lightening speed and suddenly the image of a very wet pussy appears on the screen. I drop the phone onto the floor because it's all coming back to me now.

Bells, I'm sorry.

_**Flashback**_

_ We were all alone. No one would hear our moans. No one would hear her call out my name over and over again as I rammed my dick into her tight pussy. No one would hear her scream. She confidently sat on top of my desk with her legs wide open, her pussy lips ready and moist. All she wanted was a quickie, nothing more, nothing less, just a sample, just a taste. I didn't want to give into the temptation, but this seemed like the only way to get her off my case for good._

_ "Just once?" I asked as I stared at her welcoming figure, waiting for an answer._

_ She smirked and curved her finger, telling me to come here. I did so. I just wanted to get it over with. Once I was in reachable distance, she grabbed my shirt, yanking me closer to her. Her free hand worked it's way over my shoulders, my chest, my back and stopping once she reached the fly of my jeans. She finally looked at me and said, "There's no going back. Once you're in, you're mine."_

_ I knew very well that this was wrong. I had no business getting so close to _her_ of all people. Bella is going to kill me for sure. But this was a risk I had to take. It was the only way._

_ "I understand."_

_ "Good," she giggled before she unbuttoned my jeans. Her fingers quickly unzipped the zipper __and before I could do anything to her, she had her hand wrapped firmly around my soft dick. I heard her groan in frustration as she stroked me up and down. "I see this is going to take a little longer than I expected. I thought you wanted me, JB?" _

_ My lips parted, but the words would not come out. I took a step back as she slid off the desk and onto her knees. It wasn't long before I felt my dick being encased in her warm mouth. She sucked me off until I was hard as a rock. "That's right," she slurped. "Think of her."_

_ Bella was all I could think about. She was the only thing that could get me through this sinful act. I pictured her face, her skin, her lips, her breasts, her thighs. I imagined it was all her and not the woman who had been craving my body since the moment I saw her. She suddenly gasped as I filled her with one long, hard thrust. Her fingers clenched the edge of the desk as she tilted her her head against my shoulder._

_ "Oh, fuck! JB! Don't stop!" she screamed as her fingernails scratched at my back. "Fuck me harder!"_

_ My pace quickened. I just wanted it to be over with and done._

_ "What's my name?" She asked._

_ I knew what she was doing. She thought she had some kind of control over me, like she wanted me to become her bitch. Hell would have to freeze over before I became this woman's bitch. Obviously, she had forgotten whose dick she had rammed in her pussy._

_ I turned the table on her, picked her up and slammed her forcefully against the top of the desk. She only stared back at me with amusement as I pinned her down. My sudden change of heart didn't faze her one bit because this little freak liked to play rough and she was up for the challenge. I pulled my dick out and pushed into her hard, her body was already shivering, almost ready to fall apart. The sound of her moaning back to back, showed me that I was still in control. She wasn't going to break me so easily. Her trembling fingers reached out to touch my chest, but I grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. I was hitting all the right spots. Sooner or later she was going to give in. I leaned forward as our skin slapped against each other and whispered in her ear, "How does that feel? Do you like it?"_

_ She shook her head from left to right, her body slowly giving into her orgasm. "Aaahh!"_

_ "What's my name?" I yelled, rocked my hips and the head of my dick instantly hit her G-Spot._

_ I watched her closely. She suddenly became a mute right before my eyes. Her breathing was labored, her cheeks red and skin sweaty. She opened her eyes as she trembled underneath me. "JB..."_

_ With those words she had became _my_ bitch._

_**End of Flashback**_

I bend down and pick up my phone. I should have known I would not be able to get rid of her so easily. Maybe if I hadn't given her my all I wouldn't be in this predicament to begin with. I palm my forehead and stare at the screen. It's definitely belongs to her all right. I quickly delete the picture and shrug it off. As long as she stays away from the shop and Bells, everything is going to be fine. She got what she wanted and she should be the end of my relationship with her.

I think of Bella sleeping upstairs and what she may do if she finds out that I slept with the enemy. She would leave me for sure. On top of that I don't have a good explanation as to why I gave in.

Why am I always putting myself in these situation? Why am I finding it so hard to stay faithful even though I say I am going to do right? I sigh. I'm slipping again. I'm going back to my old ways. JB is slowly returning to me and I don't like it. I'll figure it out some kind of way, but for now, Bella will have to stay in the dark.

* * *

"Did you really fuck that bitch, JB?" asks Sam as he peers into the hood of an old Ford Focus parked inside our garage.

Underneath the car, I bend my knees to push myself forward as I examine the transmission. The car smells of gas, hot oil and grime. With flashlight in a hand, I say, "I had to. It was the only way."

"You gave her exactly what she wanted, your dick. I'm sure she walked away with a shit eating grin on her face knowing that she took your mind off of your precious Bella. You made her fucking day."

I roll out for underneath the car and sit up straight. The creeper beneath me inches backward, but I plant my feet firmly on the ground. "Let's just drop the subject, okay?"

Sam walks around the car with his hands behind his head. He looks down at me, his eyes are just as condescending as they can be. I know all too well what he is going to say next. "You can't keep hiding this from her. It is going to eat you up inside and you know it."

"I plan on telling her." My words didn't come out as confident as I wanted it to be. It was more of a whisper. "When the time is right."

"When will that be? Months from now? Years into your marriage? Don't be _that_ guy, Jake."

"Hello! Is anybody here!"

The voice of a customer yelling near the entrance to the garage catches my attention. "We'll talk about this later," I say as I walk toward the entrance where a man who appears to be in his early thirties is standing. "How are you doing, sir? Can I help you?"

The man stares at me for a long time, as if he knows me, before he answers. "Yeah...I need a new tire."

"Blow out?" I ask.

He laughs. "Why don't you take a look at it for yourself?" He turns away and I follow him out to his all black Dodge Ram. When he stops near the right back tire, the rubber looks like it had been slashed from one end to the next.

"Um...wow. That's some blowout." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

He scoffs and angrily kicks the back tire. "Dumb bitch slashed my tires!"

I laugh to myself as I walk around truck, checking to see if there was any other problems. During my inspection, I also noticed his Florida license plate. "So you're from out of town. What brings you all the way to Forks? I'm sure Florida is a lot warmer than this dreary place."

"I came here to see my daughter."

"Your daughter?" I ask, looking at the man. Faded, old cuts and scrapes suddenly make themselves known against his skin. He looks rough.

"Yeah. You're Quileute, right? So, I'm assuming you probably know her. She's a pretty little thing, brunette and petite with pale skin."

_Who would think Death showed up on my doorstep for an ass kicking._


	9. Chapter 9 Enter Phil

**Chapter 9 – Enter Phil**

**~Yesterday~**

She reminded me so much of my little Bella, so innocent, vibrant and young, but most of all she was stupid and naive. It was so easy for me to get into her head and make her my little puppet. I like it when they are so broken down to the point where any old thing is like a god. Carmen will do anything for me. She worships the ground I walk on. I am the best damn thing to walk into her pathetic life.

But she is no Bella. She will never be that little innocent vixen. I am sad that I let her slip out of my fingers so easily, but it will not be long before I have her in my arms again.

"Ugh! You're not paying me any attention!" groaned Carmen as she climbed off my lap, plopping down beside me with her bottom lip poked out.

"What's wrong my little kitty?" I asked. My fingers glide across her smooth, tan skin, attempting to calm her down. "Hmm? Tell daddy what's wrong."

Carmen pulled her long, bare legs up to her chest to rest her chin on her knees. "You're thinking of _her_. You're always thinking about her...I hate her."

"Is that it?"

"There is nothing special about her at all! She's so plain and she's not even drop dead gorgeous! Yet everyone flocks to her like she is God's gift to men or something!"

I chuckled as I listened to the story behind her jealousy. She constantly amused me. "Well," I said calmly, "She is a fascinating little thing."

She abruptly jumps off the sofa, grabs her skirt and puts it on before yelling, "Tell me why? Why do you want her so badly!"

"Because, my dear Carmen, Isabella Swan has a passion. She knows how to get what she wants. It's something I don't see in you. You see, her goal was to escape my grasp and the many men she screwed. She accomplished her goals. _You_, on the other hand, can't do that. You don't have the strength to do it. Do you _really_ think you're going to get away from me? I have invested a lot in you Carmen, don't think its going to be easy. Beside, you can't leave me."

At first, she looked frighten, but I watched a glimmer of courage flicker in her eyes. She was going to challenge me, I just knew it. "I can leave whenever I fucking want to! You don't own me!" She grabbed her purse from off the floor, pulled the strap over her shoulder and rushed out the front door.

I calmly stood up and followed her out the motel room, which was on the second floor. She was already downstairs, standing next to my Dodge and rummaging through her purse. I leaned over the railing and yelled, "Carmen, come back upstairs! Let's talk about this!"

She wasn't listening to me at all and only continued to go through her purse. For a moment I saw her smirk when she pulled out a knife and flipped the sharp blade outward.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I began to panic before she knelt down and jabbed the blade into the thick rubber. She wrapped her hand around the hilt and pulled as hard as she could, until she was able to cut through. Her grunts are loud and hard as she continued to do damage to the tire.

When she finally pulled away with the knife in her hand, she kicked the tire, looked toward the balcony and flipped me off. After that she took off running like she had stole something. I was furious but there, really wasn't much I could do right then and there. I didn't want to make a scene, but I knew she would be back.

**~Present Day~**

And that is how I ended up at this bastard's garage.

Carmen told me every little detail she had gotten from Bella during therapy, although I knew majority of it. You see I've been keeping tabs on her ever since she ran away from home. I called up a few of my military buddies and they found out she was being taken care of by a family in California. Although, I never told Renee that. I was quite satisfied with letting her worry. But then, she too decided to leave me..._bitch._

"Did you hear me? I said what business do you have here?" The Quileute kid's voice grows a little deeper as he glares at me. He looks like he wants to kill me on the spot.

I smirk and fold my arms across my chest. "I just need a new tire."

"You're not welcome here. I suggest you leave, _sir_."

I laugh. "What is this? You're going to deny me service...for what? I haven't done anything."

"You've done enough," he says through clench teeth. "Leave! Now! Get off my property!"

I continue to toy with him. I want to see how far I can push him until he bursts. "Do you know her then? My daughter, do you know her?"

The boy balls his hands into fists, the tendons in his arms bulging out like a body builder, he bites his bottom lips and I can hear a guttural growl in his throat. "_She's_ _not_ _your daughter!_"

"I raised her for majority of her life, I didn't see that Charlie fellow stepping up to the plate. He's a deadbeat dad in my book."

"You son of a bitch!" The boy yells as he lunges at me, his fist extended. I stumble backwards when a guy just as big as him wraps his arms around the boy's waist, restraining him from attacking me.

"Stop it, Jake! Don't hit him!"

"No! Get off me, Sam! You know what he did to Bella!" yells the boy as he struggles against the big guy's grip. "How dare you call Charlie a deadbeat dad! You fucking pedophile!"

I shrug my shoulders and stuff my hands into my pocket with an amused grin on my face. So, what if I like little girls, I haven't been caught yet. Besides, I've upgraded from little girls to teenagers, but you know what? They all love me. "I've been called worse things than that. So, are you going to fix my truck or what?"

"Get the fuck out of here you sick bastard before I blow your fucking brains out! If you ever come near Bella I will kill you and they will never find your body!"

I begin to laugh hysterically as I slowly move to the driver's side door. "I would like to see you try." I open the door, climb in and put the truck in reverse. Out the rear-view mirror I can see them still watching the truck as I drive off. The kid just doesn't know how much information he's given me. I am just one step in getting Bella back.

**Jacob's POV**

I instantly push Sam off of me as I swing into the air angrily. "Fuck! Why did you hold me back?" I scream at the top of my lungs as I pace the premises. "I had him right in my hands! All my problems would have been solved!"

Sam sighs and says, "You're not thinking straight, Jake. What were you going to do? Shoot him dead in broad daylight?"

I look around only to see cars passing by on the busy street and people walking along the sidewalk. I frown, it was stupid of me to think something like that. I'm surprised our blowout didn't cause a scene. I inhale deeply, trying to calm nerves. _Relax Jake._ "It's not over. You do know that? Bella isn't going to be safe here while he is around. I saw it in his eyes. It's like he enjoys doing things and being able to get away with it. I won't let him hurt her again."

"I understand, but what do you plan on doing?"

"We get to him before he gets to us."

"It's going to be hard to track him down here. He could be anywhere."

"Every second we waste brings him closer to her."

When I made it home Bella's car was parked in the driveway. I know she knows Phil is in the area, but I don't what she plans to do about it. His only reason for being here is her and I have to protect her. I've thought about it over and over again, about how I am going to protect her from the evilness lurking in the shadows. She has enough problems as it is and I don't plan on having her worry about the Devil incarnate.

I lock the door behind me, but the house feels so empty. "Bells," I call out, but in return I get silence. Instead of freaking out, I walk upstairs to our bedroom, where the bedroom door is slightly open. When I push the door open, I see Bella sleeping on top of the covers with her arms cradling the pillow. A feeling of relief comes over me as I approach the bed. I sigh lightly when I sit near her. She is still dressed in her work clothes, tennis shoes on her feet, earrings still in her ears.

I prop her legs onto my lap and begin to untie her shoes. Out the corner of my eye, I can see how at peace she appears in her sleep. I bet in her dreams she is disease free and living a normal life. All the things she went through in the past year never existed. She is probably dreaming about college, joining a sorority, skipping class, partying, dating, graduating. All the things a person in their early twenties would be doing.

But she will always be this...struggling to live, struggling to keep her willpower, struggling to move on.

I drop her shoes to the floor and the sound of the impact startles her a bit. She turns on her back and opens her eyes. "Mmm. Jake, what are you doing?" she asks in a groggy tone.

I smile. "I'm sorry for waking you. How are you feeling?"

She yawns. "Fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine too." I give her small smile and rubs the bottom of her feet with my fingers. She looks like she needs the massage. I press my thumbs into the pressure points underneath her skin and she sighs lightly. "The day was pretty good."

Bella tilts her head against the headboards and I hear her sigh. "You're lying." She looks up with a smirk on her face. "What really happened today?"

She's amazing. It's like we have been together for ages. She knows me like the back of her hand. "I'm not lying."

She pulls her legs to her chest and gazes at me with knowing eyes. "When did you start massaging feet, Jacob Black?"

I can only smile as I rub the back of my neck. "Well..." I look away for a second and she has a serious look on her face. "Phil is back and he came to the shop. We got into a huge argument about you and he wants you back. We should leave." There is a panic expression on my face as I stare back at her. She seems too calm.

"I'm not afraid of him," she whispers. "What more can he do to me that hasn't already been done?"

"What if he tries to kill you?"

"If I am so important, he won't kill me."

"He's a crazy bastard, Bells!"

"I'm crazier."

Just as in tune as she is with me, I am the same with her. I know when she is up to no good. "What are you planning?"

She sits up straight with a calm expression on her face. "I'm not planning anything."

"Liar."

"I can't plan anything that has already been done."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he is going to get his."

"I feel like you are planning something."

She rolls over to her side, fluffs her pillow and crawls underneath the thick comforter. "There is nothing to plan. I'm staying in Forks and I don't plan on running away. I'm tired of running."

I lean over and kiss her softly on her forehead. "Please don't do anything stupid."

She turns her head to the side, trails her fingers along my jawline, before leaning in to kiss me deeply. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise."

I know I have nothing to worry about, but there is something about her words that bothered me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the really short chapter everybody. I'm still getting back into the flow of things. Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 If He Wants Me (Redo)

**This chapter has been redone, with an extra part at the end. Kinda forgot I had already posted the chapter, but it didn't feel finished to me.**

**Chapter 10 – If He Wants Me**

Nowadays, I see myself lying to Jake more often; and it's not that I want to. I am doing it because of him; I don't want to get him further involved in my problems. Finding out that Phil showed up at Jake's shop didn't surprise me one bit. He is here for me. So the only reason for him to draw me out is to attack the people closest to me. Does he think I'm stupid? That I am too dumb to realize when I am being set up? I learned a lot over the years, but for once I am not going to run away from my fears.

If the monster of my past wants me, he can have me, HIV and all...

I've been sitting in Dr. Phillips' office for about twenty minutes before she finally decided to get off the damn phone to acknowledge my existence. I guess my occasional dagger like glares finally penetrated the bubble she was in. I groan when she places the phone on the hook; I want her to hear my agitation.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She smiles, as if a simple apology is supposed to make me happy. "That was one of my patients."

I mumble, "I don't really care."

She looks taken aback by my remark and regains her composure. "What and who has gotten underneath your skin this morning?" She reaches for her coffee mug, brings it to her lips and blows the peppermint aroma around.

"You. Who else?"

She cocks her brow, perches her lips around the rim and sips slowly.

"I've been sitting here for twenty minutes! I should be with my girls!"

The mug bumps against the desk when she puts it down. She grabs her notebook and begins to fumble through it. "Oh, that's right! How could I forget?" She playfully palms her forehand with her hand.

I don't find it amusing. She's messing around with my job.

"So, I'm handing your group back over to you today, but tell me, are you sure you're ready for them?"

"Oh, I've been ready."

"I like your attitude. We're going to discuss this during your next session."

I can't wait to get out of her stuffy office and back to my group. Surprisingly, the girls were in our usual spot, minus Carmen. I take a seat between Caroline and Jackie. "Hey."

"Oh my gosh, Miss Bella we missed you so much!" yells Caroline. She literally jumps out of her seat and nearly knocks me out of mine. Caroline wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. Her curly hair tickles at my cheek as I turn to look at Jackie who smiles and nods her head.

Once Caroline releases me she settles back into her chair with a faint blush on her cheeks, reverting back to her shy ways. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

I smile and say, "It's okay. It's good that you're opening up and expressing your feelings. So, tell me, how were your past sessions with Dr. Phillips? Any improvements? Anything I should know about?" I look at the girls, waiting for an answer. "Is there anything you _want_ to tell me?"

Caroline blurts out, "Carmen's missing!"

Jackie rolls her eyes at Caroline and whispers through her teeth, "You weren't supposed to tell her that, stupid!"

I wasn't fond of Carmen, but deep down inside I didn't want anything to happen to the girl. After all, she is just a product of her environment. Carmen is known to disappear for weeks on end, but what makes this any different from her previous disappearances.

"I haven't known Carmen as long as you two have, but doesn't she normal do this?"

Jackie shakes her head. "It's different this time because her primary client lives in Port Angeles. He's giving her what she wants, so she decided to stick with him for a little longer."

I already know the client she is talking about is Phil. Who else could it be? "Do you know if she has any other clients in town?"

Caroline says, "No, she doesn't. By now, most of her clients are cut off. She thinks she's in love with that guy."

"Phil," I whisper.

"Wait, the guy you and her were fighting over," asks Jackie, her green eyes wide.

I shiver at the thought of me fighting over the man who ruined my life. "We weren't fighting over him. He's the guy who..." Painful images of Phil molesting me comes to mind and I try to shake them away. "...Who raped and abused me." My fingers tremble in my lap and I nervously shake my leg.

Caroline reaches over to cover my hand with her own. She smiles, asking me to relax with her eyes. I attempt to do so, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth.

Jackie says, "It's weird how all of this is playing out. Isn't it ironic? He's doing the same thing he did to you with her, except she is willing."

"It's sick," I say, but decide to change the subject. I don't want to talk about Phil and what he did to me or the thought of Carmen being so naïve around him. "When was the last time either of you saw Carmen?"

Caroline says, "About three days ago, she came to the shelter to pick up supplies. Of course, she didn't say anything to me as usual."

I look at Jackie. "What about you?"

"She called me yesterday. She sounded upset. I think something happened between her and Phil. She was screaming about how much she hated you and you're the apple of his eye. Things like that."

"I see."

"We should call the police." Caroline pulls her hand away from my own and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's the only thing we can do."

"They won't believe us. We're damaged goods living out on the streets. They'll probably think we're crackheads or something. Besides, Carmen is always running away; I'm sure they know her history by now."

"I am going to talk to Dr. Phillips about this. We need someone the police may actually listen to."

Jackie snorts and folds her arms across her chest. "What makes you think the police are going to listen to her? She's an activist for us, they aren't going to listen to her. The system is crooked, Bella. When are you going to realize that _or_ do you already know?"

If only I had someone to turn to, someone who is on my side. _Charlie, I need you._

I can talk a big talk, but in reality I honestly don't know what to do. I want to do great things and take down the bad guys like before, but now...it seems different. What am I getting out of it? Phil probably wants to torture and kill me, but I'm already dying. What's the point? Should I continue to let him roam free? Should I continue to let him play out his sick fantasies on innocent little girls? Of course not, but what power do I have. I don't have a voice. I am a former prostitute, so who the hell is going to listen to me. Activists, counselors? Yes, but who says they have such a powerful voice that will take down one person. Hundreds of young girls and women all over the world are being used by sick men like Phil. I...Carmen is one in a hundred, but I have to try. If I can save just one, it will show me there is some hope.

The Forks Police Station is small, it's about the size of a small local bank. There is a picture of Charlie in his uniform hanging by the front door. Cubicles are scattered outside offices, which I assume are for the lower ranking officers. No one seems to notice me as enter the building with confusion on my face, so I go to the nearest cubicle where an older, pudgy officer is sitting. He has pictures of his grandchildren, I assume plastered across the wall of his work area. Sticky notes are stuck to his desktop.

I clear my throat. "Ahem, excuse me, sir?"

He looks up from his monitor. "Just one minute." He closes a few windows on his screen and looks up. "Yes, yes, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm...Charlie's daughter."

The police station seems to grow quieter. I can feel their eyes on me, people peeking over their computer screens to get a better look at me. It had only been a few months since Charlie's funeral and yet they still stare at me like I'm a poisonous spider. I'm the laughingstock of Forks, the former police chief's prostitute daughter. I feel like it's written across my forehead in big, bold, red letters.

"Well," he says, "how can I help you today?"

I don't have a clue how to go by this, so I say, "I need you to arrest someone."

"Arrest someone?"

"Yes, Phillip Dwyer, he is a rapist and is violent towards women. I believe he has kidnapped a young lady."

He looks weary as he listens to my story, but as soon he opens his mouth to say something, a much younger gentleman exits from a door, which I assume is the chief's office, Charlie's former office. He is a few inches taller than me, dark black hair and brown eyes. He looks so young to be a police chief.

"Miss Swan, I presume?" He asks, approaching me with his hand extended.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Sheriff Sheraton. R.J. Sheraton." He flashes me a small smile, revealing crooked teeth. "It's an honor to meet you. Your father was a very respected man in Forks. I hope I am able to live up to his legacy."

So this is the man who has taken over my father's job. I don't see anything special about him, but he must be really good. "Nice to meet you."

"Officer Lowes, I will take over from here."

Officer Lowes turns away to return to whatever he was doing on the computer. Sheriff Sheraton smiles again. "Please follow me."

I do so and he leads me into his office, which Charlie once called his own. He offers me a seat in front of his desk, before he sits down too. "So, what's the problem, Miss Swan?"

"I need help to catch a criminal, his name is Phillip Dwyer. I believe he is the one who caused my mom's accident."

"Well, do you have proof?"

"Yes, I have proof. My mother's words are my proof. Who else would try to kill her?"

He clasps his fingers together on top of the desk and sighs. "Do you know if this Phillip person is still in the area? Do you have an address?"

"I know he is still around because he threatened my boyfriend." I lean forward, pleading with my eyes. "I know you don't believe anything that I am telling you, but you have to believe me, sir. My family is in danger!"

He smiles, but something tells me he isn't buying my plea. "I will help you unless you answer one question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it true that you are a prostitute?"

I sigh. When will people just let it go? Get over it. That was my past, not my future. "I _was_ a prostitute, but not anymore. I have a job, a home and a man who loves me unconditionally. I am a different woman now. Please, don't let my past hinder your decision." I'm practically begging him to say yes, but he is the law. He can easily turn me down and no one will care.

_Say yes. Say yes. Say yes._

_**~Ten Minutes Later~**_

For ten minutes I listened to him ramble on and on about his thoughts on prostitutes, until he said something that made me slap him. I was quickly escorted off the premises fuming with anger. He said that all prostitutes are nothing but disease ridden insects. How could they choose a bastard like him to take my father's place! What is wrong with these people?

As I pace outside of the police station, I have to find somebody who will help me, since Forks lame ass police department is officially useless. I take out my phone and scroll through my contacts. I don't want to bring him into the picture, but he is sick and twisted enough to help me get rid of problem. I press my phone against my ear and pray that he answers.

"Hello. Who is this?" His older voice echoes throughout the speaker.

"Hi. This is Isabella Swan...Yes, Bella. I need your help. No, no, I am not in jail. No, JB isn't in jail either. But I would like to put someone in jail. Trust me, it will be worth your wild."

Later on that I night, I find myself on a dark, dreary road with my pistol at my side waiting for my last resort to show up. I told Jake I was going to get some toilet paper, but at this point I don't think he believed me. Raindrops splatter against the window and lightning flashes in the background. Music from my radio plays lowly from the speakers. I have to get rid of Phil and this seems to be the only way. Further down the road, I see a car approaching in a slow speed, it suddenly stops and flashes it's lights. I sit up straight. _This must be him._ I flash my lights twice and the car pulls off onto the side of the road. In the darkness, I can barely see him get out of the car and run through the rain towards my car. He knocks on the passenger's side window and I quickly unlock the door.

The door opens and suddenly closes. He pushes the wet hood back revealing his gray hair. "It's nice to see you again, Bella."

"It's nice to see you again, Detective Hernandez. It's been a while. I'm sorry for calling you in such a short notice."

"Well, Bella you know there are two things I fucking hate. Spoiled brats and fucking old ass pedophiles." The flash of the lightning lights up the car and I see a menacing grin on Hernandez's face. "Oh, the things I'll have done to him."

"Do what you please with him, but I want him dead."

He turns toward me and asks, "Are you really up for this _again_?"

"Yes."

"What I have in mind isn't going to be an easy task."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're gonna have to break up with JB in order for this to work. I know you're not up for that."

"I'll do it."

Hernandez has to do a double take and his mouth drops. "What?!"

I stare at him with seriousness in my eyes and no hesitation in my voice. "I said that I will do it."

He laughs, pulls the hood back over his head and reaches for the door handle. "That's all I need to know. I'll let you handle the breakup and I'll call you in a week with information. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get JB involved in this."

I sink into my seat as he gets out of the car. "I won't."

The door slams and I jump suddenly. The thought of breaking up with Jake lingers over my head, but for some reason I don't feel terribly upset. A part of me wants him to leave me and the other half wants him to never leave my side. In order for this to work, I have to stay strong. I can't show any signs of weakness.

When I get home, Jake is sitting at the dinner table. Candles are lit, soft music is playing in the background and there is food on the table. He pushes away from the table, smiles and walks over to me. Jake kisses me on the cheek and lips. "Sit down," he says, ushering me to the table. He pulls my chair out and I take a seat. The plate in front of me consisted of steak and potatoes. It looks tasty, but I'm not in the mood to eat.

I look up and Jake has two wine glasses in his hand. He places one in front me. "Jake." He then disappears into the kitchen and returns with a bottle of wine. "Jake."

It's like he is in another world, ignoring my call. He places the full glass back in front of me before pouring his own and sits down. He looks up and smiles. "Whatever it is. _Whoever_ it is won't ruin tonight." Jake picks up his fork and stabs it into a slice of potato; the metal scrapes against the plate.

I look at my plate and clench my fists against my thighs. _I can do this._ The lie rolls off my tongue slowly. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you. I'm sorry. I've found another."

**Author's Note: Hi ya'll! Omg, it's been ages. Life kicked in and I've been on an almost 8 month long volunteering adventure from New Jersey to New Orleans. I'm back home now or good or until I get a job. But tonight, I decided to put on my writing music and FINALLY, FINALLY completed this chapter afters months. I kinda remember where I was going with all this. So I apologize if it wasn't up to par. Anyway, thank you to all my old and new readers for checking every now and then. I do appreciate it! :D I can't guarantee you that I'm back on a normal writing schedule because finishing this chapter was a spur of a moment type of thing. Review if you're still enjoying it!**


End file.
